Friend Request
by FairyClairey
Summary: He jabbed the elevator button. Each sharp jab releasing four years of anger, four years of pain and four years of not having her in his life... until five spare minutes by the coffee cart to check his phone.
1. 1 - Not A Weather Watching Kinda Guy

**Friend Request**

( _Set four years after 2:07_ )

 **Chapter 1: Not A Weather Watching Kinda Guy**

This sort of weather never bothered Harvey Specter, in fact, he wasn't even a weather watching kind of guy. But that March morning, as he stood staring absentmindedly out through his office window on the fiftieth floor, into the thick, grey rain, he wondered more about the weather than ever before. He thought for a moment, if for that second, someone he once knew was also watching the rain. But who was to say it was raining where they were? And where _they_ were, he didn't even know.

His thoughts were abruptly interrupted by a familiar smooth greeting, 'Good morning Harvey, glad you made it in before nine today...' Jessica waited for him to turn to face her before perching her exquisitely covered backside on the edge of his desk. Before he could utter a response, still shaking off his thoughts of transatlantic weather conditions, she continued, 'Please tell me you're meeting with Ian Davison today?' Her eyes followed him as he made his way back to his black, leather chair and swivelled it to face his desk.

'Yes, it's fine,' he picked up his pen and began to write on various sheets of paper, distracting Jessica from the fact that he hadn't given it a second thought.

'Did Madeleine not tell you?' Jessica looked surprised. Madeleine has been a damn good secretary of Harvey's for almost four years and it was obvious now to Jessica that he wasn't the slightest bit aware of his meeting with their recently acquired client.

'Yes Maddie told me, yes I knew about it and yes I'm going,' his mood evident all over his response to his Managing Partner, 'Now Jessica, if you don't mind, I have a deposition to get to.'

She let the silence echo between them for a few moments and calmly studied his actions. All the while, he didn't lift his head to grace her with any eye contact. He began to type on his MacBook. She smiled and took her cue to leave.

'It's been four years Harvey, and you still have a job to do. Things just don't come to a stand still on this day every year,' Jessica turned to him in a quieter, softer voice as she went to leave her Senior Partner's office.

Some things were never just said, like a declaration of silence between them, even though there was a mutual understanding of his reason to be off his game today. To anyone else outside the 'Specter and Pearson bubble', he was on his game, the normal Harvey, but to Jessica, she knew different.

Mike knew, but never mentioned it, or _her_. It pained him too, to think back to that time she left and didn't return. Not that they didn't want her to return, she had made the decision to go. The best for everyone she had said, tearing a strip right from the heart of what was once Pearson Hardman.

Averting thoughts of weather to the very back shelf of his mind, he grabbed the blue folder from his desk and headed towards the deposition meeting in the conference room next door. Whilst passing Maddie's desk, he casually placed down an extra piece of paper on the front of her cubicle.

'This is the proposed budget outlook for this year from Seth Lyman on the 49th, please file it in 'I Don't Give a Shit'. As soon as those words left his mouth, a sharp pain in his chest hit him hard, accelerating him backwards into a different time. He placed his hand on the glass cover of the cubicle to assure himself that he was still standing, grounded to the spot. Those few jokey and throw away words so familiar, yet spoken to someone totally different to the dark-haired woman sat expectantly in front of him.

Maddie looked up at her boss with concern, 'Hey, are you alright?' Her hand reached up to his and made sure he had heard her.

He shook his mind clear, squeezed the bridge of his nose and regained his focus back onto the young girl in front of him. He replaced his hand on hers and forced a smile to acknowledge her sentiment.

'Yeah, I'm fine Mads, think I must have got up too quickly from my chair, obviously way too excited about this Davison merger deposition now...' he laughed it off as he turned away towards the conference room.

 _Shit on this day._ His mind far from where it needed to be, he entered the room and reached out his hand to shake Ian Davison's. As he watched his limb move towards the grey haired, bearded CEO of Davison's Electronics, it felt like it didn't belong to him, it wasn't his possession. He felt out of control, unsure if he was even moving his own hand. He felt his legs begin to follow suit, so he quickly decided to sit right down on the nearest seat at the table. Mike, who was already waiting in the room with Ian, caught his friend's face and asked, only the way Harvey knew, if he was ok. Harvey responded with a single, almost unnoticeable nod towards his Junior Partner; his throat ceasing and drying, as he swallowed deeply. _Today isn't going well_ , he thought.

XXXXXXXXXX

'Are you going to tell me what the hell happened back there?' Mike half whispered despairingly as the two of them walked side by side back down the corridor of Pearson Specter Litt.

'I'm fine Mike,' Harvey diverted the conversation quickly, he was good at that, 'Forget about what you think you saw and think about finding the copyright agreements for Davison's last six electronic builds and do it before yesterday!' Mike was used to being the sounding board to Harvey's ever changing moods. Today, March 27th, was always the tip of the iceberg, the day where anything Harvey said, Mike knew to take as a pinch of salt and to let him figure his shit out on his own. With an abrupt holt, that wasn't mirrored by Harvey, Mike turned and walked back towards his own office, leaving Harvey to continue to pace along the corridor, towards the elevators.

Jamming the button so forcefully with his finger, over and over again, was the only release of anger he could display at that moment in time. Each jab for four years of anger, for four years of agony over not saving her and the last jab for four years of pain from not having her in his life anymore. His head replayed the words he had spoken to Maddie only half an hour before. He closed his eyes momentarily to view the last time he had said those funny, throw away words and he suddenly saw _that_ face smiling back and it wasn't Maddie's. The smooth red hair waved around her shoulders, her quippy remark just waiting to come back at him and her hazel green eyes...

The loud bing of the elevator brought him back around, he strode inside and inwardly thanked the metal box for being empty as he felt an all too familiar mist cloud his eyes.

XXXXXXXXXX

The invigorating blast of New York air hit him like an avalanche of clarity. He noticed the rain had now stopped and had left a scent of freshness in the city. He rubbed his face with his hand and upped his pace, jumping a step at a time down towards the sidewalk. It was only half a block's walk across to his favourite street vendor, but today he decided on the next one, further down Lexington, allowing him more time to clear his head and begin to think about what needed doing that day. Being inside the walls of PSL, housing too many lingering memories to comprehend, was not an option he wished to continue that morning. As he tried his best to conjure his mind onto other thoughts, rather than _her_ , he felt his cell phone vibrate inside his suit jacket.

 _Facebook notification, I thought I'd turned those off?_ He thought to himself as he flipped it clear from the screen and placed it back inside his pocket without even checking. He wasn't a Facebook person per say, it was something he did just to please others. He couldn't give a damn about most of the school friends and Harvard alumni he had on his friend's list. He barely checked his Facebook; too busy, too distracted, too damn self righteous half of the time. And if truth be told, he goddamn hated that it just showcased everyone's happy lives and random pictures of Louis' cat. The second to last one, was the only one he would never say out loud, especially when Mike endlessly ribbed him for never checking or updating his newsfeed. People being happy, was something he definitely didn't need to see. And definitely not today.

' _Don't feel like you're not young enough for social media Harvey, you know you can just adjust the font size, if you can't see it?'_ Mike would jest and play with him, to which Harvey would cut it short by listing the endless reasons why he doesn't use Facebook and then managing to successfully twist it so Mike needed to then justify his _own_ reasons for social media usage.

XXXXXXXXXX

As he arrived at the second favourite vendor of choice, he reached into his pocket to take out his wallet.

'Hey Ed, cheese bagel and the usual coffee please,' he smiled as he handed over a ten dollar bill. 'Keep the change.'

'Coming right up Harv,' Ed began wrapping his bagel and grabbing a coffee cup of the side of the cart.

Harvey moved to the edge of the sidewalk to wait for his order, his fingers restless. He flipped pointlessly through his wallet; for some reason, making sure his cards were all the same way around, his dollar bills were straightened and his office ID card sat accessible on top.

'It'll just be a few minutes Harvey, I need to refresh the coffee.' Ed called over to him.

'No worries.'

Sliding his wallet into his pants' pocket, he swapped it for his cell phone from inside his suit jacket. In that moment, he remembered to check his emails from Mike to see if he'd forwarded the list of copyrights yet. As he opened his phone, the previous notification slid down from the top of the screen. _Facebook: Friend Request._ With an anguished roll of the eyes, he pressed it and waited for his app to load up. He had time to kill, so humoured his phone's blatant attempt at getting him to use his Facebook, as he waited for his late morning coffee and bagel.

He scrolled to the top of the notifications list to _that_ most recent, persistent one.

It was at that moment that his chest missed a beat, transferring the rhythm of his heart into his ears, drowning out the reverberating sounds of the Manhattan mid-morning traffic.

His eyes fixated on the name, the profile picture and the 'accept' button. He hovered, he closed his eyes momentarily. Like this wasn't something he had once thought of doing himself before now, of course he Goddamn had, more than once. He had resisted the urge to even search for her, let alone make that move. He let his thumb hover unsteadily over her name.

Donna Paulsen sent you a Friend Request. Accept? Decline?

'Hey Harv, coffee's up...' Harvey's attention snapped back away from his phone as he focused again on the middle aged man next to him at the cart.

His thumb still hadn't made the decision. His head said one thing, the four year long ache in his heart said the other.


	2. 2 - Really? Really?

**Chapter 2 - 'Really? ... Really?'**

The bagel lived a short life and ended up in the garbage can around the corner of the first block, his appetite had suddenly diminished. The coffee still firmly secured in his hand; his phone in the other, the choices still untouched. He clicked the screen off and tucked _her_ back into his jacket pocket, _the phone, not her_ he thought.

He couldn't make a decision like that on a whim, he wondered how long it had taken _her_ to send the request to begin with. He needed caffeine, time and the seclusion of his office before thinking about every single ramification that could come of him accepting. _Damn you Facebook,_ he thought as he rode the elevator back up to PSL; his head still not fully engaged in functioning like a human. More like a deer, a baby deer in fact, pushed out onto the freeway with a pair of intensely glaring beams of light from an articulated hauler truck upon him. The glaring blaze of light was Donna. He couldn't see for it. Her profile picture emblazoned on his mind; an image of her he had never seen before. He had remembered searching for her name once, not long after she had left in a haze of bitterness after the Coastal Motors memo trial run, but this picture was different. She looked different.

Why now? Why today? So many questions needing to be answered before he could even rationalise a response to the request. But to get those answers, the request needed to be accepted. He hadn't fully made up his mind, even by the time he had returned to his desk, deliberately by-passing Jessica's office on the way he hadn't a clue what to do. He was usually so sure of his next move. Not this time.

'Oh, I didn't know you were on Facebook again?' Louis' eyes lit up as he appeared in front of Harvey's desk, so stealth-like that Harvey hadn't even noticed his unwanted arrival. 'How long have you been back on? You're not on my Friend List.' Louis peered nosily over to Harvey's cell phone.

Harvey momentarily blinked his eyes to shake his Donna thoughts from his head to fully focus on Louis' words. Little did Louis know, that the last time Harvey logged in, probably close to five months ago, he had chosen to delete Louis off, mainly because of the cat memes and photos of his dead cat, Bruno, that were constantly smeared over his newsfeed. Louis hadn't long discovered Facebook and spent the first few months of its new existence to him letting all of his twenty seven friends know he was most certainly a cat lover. This bored Harvey, and gave him even more of an excuse not to log on.

'Umm,' he couldn't think of a sharp enough reply, so placed his phone down and let out an exasperated sigh, 'What do you want Louis?' So much for the seclusion of his office, he really should think about some sort of entry card system.

'Jessica has asked me to assign you three associates for the Davison case. She said the files were being sent over and discovery on them needed to be completed by Friday.'

'Mike and Rachel are on it,' Harvey retorted, 'I don't need more people to deal with today.'

'But Jessica said...' Louis was cut off by Harvey's change of tone and volume.

'Louis, I just Goddamn said I don't want any associates, now get the hell out of my office and tell Jessica to assign them to Paul Porter's case, he usually laps up the attention from above, I on the other hand, can sort things just fine. Now, out!'

Louis turned to go, not before saying his piece, 'I know what today is Harvey, and we all miss her. Yet some of us don't act like a total dick all day. She left because of you. And you'll always know that Harvey. She loved you, you know it and she did everything for you and what came if it? She lost her job, her friends and she left. She left the city. She left the States. You weren't the only person she left Harvey, so stop moping around thinking that the world has come to an end because you feel full of shitty guilt from what you did to her. I miss her, God, do I miss her. Every day I have to still look at you and remember you're why she's not Goddamn here anymore!' Louis' eyes had filled, Harvey swallowed knowing full well his fellow senior partner was right and he refused to look up and face him. Eye to eye.

Hiding his shame, he kept his eyes trained on the blank screen of his cell phone. He couldn't respond, he knew Louis was right, but would never give him the satisfaction of admitting that. Louis left his friend's office just as quickly as he had arrived.

XXXXXXXXXX

' _How long have you been waiting?' she asked him as she stepped out on to the sidewalk. He_ remembered the strappy white dress she wore, on that warm spring day, it was imprinted on his mind, every freckle, every strand of hair that tousled down her face, it was there to stay. He closed his eyes and swivelled his chair out towards the city and let himself remember that day; something he hadn't done for a long while.

XXXXXXXXXX

' _How long were you going to ignore my calls?'_

' _Last time I checked, you hadn't called.'_

' _I left you like ten voice mails in the last week.'_

' _Ahh, that's so weird. I seem to remember your assistant leaving me ten voice mails!'_

' _You know I don't know how to dial out, is it eight? Nine?'_

' _Do you know how to use your cell phone? Cause if I were your assistant I would have totally programmed my phone number into it. Oh wait, I did!' She clicked her fingers and began to walk away from him down the sidewalk. 'When I was your assistant!'_

' _Hey look, I'm an asshole.'_

' _Have you come to tell me things I already know?'_

' _No, I came here to see how your were doing.'_

' _You came to get me to do the trial run'_

' _Donna, it's important.'_

' _Yeah, important for me to get up there and say I screwed up trying to protect you?'_

' _You did screw up.'_

' _Yes. To protect you!'_

' _Which I never asked you to do.'_

' _No, you just expected me to do it! Like I expected you to fight for me!'_

' _I did.'_

' _Really? Like you fought for Mike, cause that fight you managed to win! Oh and when you thought he needed to be fired, you respected him enough to do it yourself!'_

' _Jessica insisted that she be the one to let you go.'_

' _And since when have you ever done anything Jessica wanted if it wasn't what you wanted too?'_

' _Donna, I need you there. I need you to tell them that I didn't do this.'_

' _I'm sorry, I can't. I've hired an attorney. If this thing goes to trial, I'm going to be taking the fifth, so if you need another Donna at the firm, just have anybody say I decline to answer because that's all you're gonna get out of me anyway.'_

' _Donna!'_

' _I decline to answer.'_

' _Really? ... Really?' he shouted after her down the street as she disappeared round the corner_.

He didn't handle that well at all.

XXXXXXXXXXX

So many ways that conversation could have gone. So many things he could have said and done, but he didn't. He knew he stood there like an asshole asking for her to help him, yet again. He hadn't spoken to her for a week, he didn't know what to say. He knew Jessica only fired her to save him. Once all this shit was out of the way and the Coastal Motors case had gone, he was going to get her back. But for now, for her and him, she needed to be away from the firm. He failed her, and that was strike number one against not accepting that friend request.

He clicked his phone back on and tapped on her profile and opened her picture in a larger window. He smiled, for the first time that day. Only slightly, but for him, it was a smile. The slight corners of his mouth curled up as he felt a warmth wash over him as he saw her smile. It was a close up on almost half of her face. It was taken on a bright, sun filled day, the rays bouncing off her sunglasses and a genuine smile filled her light, freckled face. She hadn't changed. He absentmindedly swept his thumb over her face, exhaling a little as he recalled the events from later that day in the trial run.

XXXXXXXXXX

' _Miss Paulsen, did Harvey Specter order you to shred that document?' Louis asked as he stood in front of Donna in PSL's law library, the home of their infamous mock trials._

' _I decline to answer pursuing to my fifth amendment rights.'_

' _Did you put your date stamp on that document?'_

' _I decline to answer.'_

 _Louis was out of words and patience, he crumpled up his questioning sheet and turned back towards the gallery._

' _I'm not going to ask questions that you're just going to plead the fifth to, so...' he thought for a moment and sipped his water. Harvey's eyes darted between him and Donna, what was happening? He just wanted to go up to her. Put his arms around her. Thank her. Tell her. Protect her. Kiss her... His mouth went dry as Louis began again. This time sending everything into a world of shit. A world where nothing could ever be the same again._

' _Had Harvey Specter have asked you to bury something five years ago, would you?'_

' _He wouldn't ask me to do that.'_

' _That's not what I asked. If he did, would you do it?'_

 _Harvey felt her eyes plead towards him, he knew the answer to that question. He took her for granted, he knew that and he damn well didn't do anything about it._

' _Ah, I see you're pausing, which means you're hiding something?'_

' _No, I'm not.'_

' _See, I think you'll do anything for him, and I know why.'_

 _Shit. Harvey could see where this was going. He couldn't stop it, Louis had begun. Jessica noticed too._

' _Is there a question?'_

 _Louis took a deep breath. 'Do you love Harvey Specter?'_

 _Shit._

' _What?' His heart broke to hear her voice falter._

' _Do you love him?'_

' _That has nothing to do with...'_

' _That has everything to do with...' he carries on his tirade, 'Why did your last boyfriend break up with you? Miss Paulsen, why did he end it with you?'_

' _He thought I prioritised my work over our relationship.'_

' _Your work? He asked you to choose between him and Harvey didn't he?'_

 _Harvey felt the levels of bile rising in his body, if the room wasn't full of partners and associates right now, Louis would have been on the floor. It took him every ounce of strength and restraint in him to keep still in the chair, sat next to Jessica. Deep breathes rising in his chest he saw the pain and humiliation etch across Donna's face. There was no coming back from this._

' _Yes.' Donna was still standing her ground against Louis. Resilient to the end._

' _Who'd you choose?'_

' _Harvey.'_

' _Because you love him.'_

 _He couldn't hold back anymore, 'Louis stop!' Harvey's voice surprisingly calm._

' _It is not that simple.' Donna continued to explain._

' _Do you love him? Yes or no? Answer the question.'_

' _Louis!' The angst in Harvey's voice growing._

' _You're with him all the time. Your work revolves around him, your life revolves around him!'_

' _Objection! Badgering!' Jessica interrupted._

' _You don't have a boyfriend, but the one you did have wouldn't share you with him!'_

' _Your Honour!' Jessica tried again to stop this._

' _Please I just need a...' Donna tried to speak but Louis cut her off again..._

' _Do you love Harvey Specter?'_

 _She went to open her mouth..._

' _Do you love Harvey Specter?'_

 _At that point, Harvey remembered the rage that boiled in his chest as he leapt up out of his chair to put a stop to Louis' onslaught._

' _That's enough!'_

 _Donna caught his eye in that second, holding that brief moment between them. They both knew what the answer was, but even then, not one of them would dare say it._

 _He followed her straight to the elevator and the last image which now stays with him every night, is the doors sliding shut on her face. Her beautiful face with only hurt and disappointment sprawled all across it. All for him. He knew Louis wasn't to blame, to be fair, he would have been a lot tamer than Travis Tanner would have been on her. So he was at least thankful for that. And that was the last time he saw her._

XXXXXXXXXX

As he brought himself back around to the present, he slid his thumb back over her profile picture once more. Suddenly, without realising, his thumb had hit the like button. _Shitting Facebook._


	3. 3 - Decision Made

**Chapter 3 - Decision Made**

Well, that's gone and done it.

If he didn't accept her friend request now, she's going to know he was blatantly looking at her picture like some sort of creepy stalker. He let out a throaty laugh, the first time that day he saw the funny side of something. _What have I got to lose?_ He thought as he flicked back to her request and pressed accept.

There. Decision made.

He resisted the temptation for the rest of the work day to open her full profile. He'd already spent more time on Facebook that day than what he had done in the whole of the time he'd had his account.

'Don't say I never do anything for you. Now who's your favourite junior partner?' Mike whistled as he flapped three files down on Harvey desk. 'I know, I know. No need to thank me, your stunned silence tells me how utterly amazed you are at my single handed prowess of copyright law...'

Harvey peered up at him, one eyebrow casually raised in amusement.

'Yes. Well done,' Harvey slowly picked up the files, 'However, I needed them an hour ago, so now you've got to march your sweet little ass down to Jessica to hand them to her as she's now taking the Davison deposition this afternoon and explain to her why they're late.'

'Since when do you hand off cases to Jessica? And you think my ass is sweet? I don't even know which question I want an answer to first...' Mike mused, taking the files back off Harvey and scanning his friend's face suspiciously. He knew what was on Harvey's mind all day today and he also knew to stay well clear of asking about it. He also valued his life.

'Since I have enough shit to deal with today, and as I've already closed the Davison merger, Jessica wants to sort the finances. And as you know, finances bore me more than listening to your latest episode of 'A Day in the Life of Mr Soap Opera.'

'What? I haven't even had any exciting storylines lately. Rachel and I are getting along great!' Mike beamed as he turned to walk back out of his boss' office.

'Good for you and good luck with Jessica... sweet ass!' Harvey called after him as Mike let out a long breathe before exiting the room knowing what he was facing with Jessica. He pulled back the glass door in one single motion and left.

Harvey picked his phone up off the side of his desk and dialled his most used number.

'Ray, bring the car round, I'm taking an early day.'

He dropped his keys into the bowl at the side of his doorway and walked into his cold, empty apartment. He slipped his jacket off and hooked it over the back of the leather chair.

It was four thirty, so to most people it was nearly the end of the working day but for Harvey Specter, this was barely half way through it. Usually he stayed at PSL until the late hours but today he decided he needed to clear his head after being caught off-guard by Donna's unexpected request, Jessica's skepticism over his state of mind, Louis's verbal outburst of truth and Mike's obvious avoidance of mentioning _her_ at all.

He walked over to his drinks table and lifted the glass stopper out of the top of the decanter and slowly poured his favourite amber nectar into a short scotch glass. He knew alcohol wasn't the best option now, but if he wanted to look at Donna's Facebook profile he could always rely on a Macallan to soften the blow.

Feet casually up on his coffee table, tie discarded and the fireplace alight; all accompanied with the soothing sounds of his father's saxophone. He swiped his phone on and waited for Facebook to load whilst swigging another sip from his Macallan.

Last time he had overheard something about Donna, he knew she was in London, England. He'd never asked anyone himself as he had always heard by default or from Norma, who liked to remind him of what _he's missing_ and _what the firm has lost,_ or _he'll_ _never find anyone like her ever again_ on most occasions. Hence why he would always try to avoid her desk whenever heading towards Louis' office.

From what he'd gathered, Donna had left New York not long after leaving PSL and went to stay with her cousin in Chelsea, London.

She had auditioned for different parts in a few West End musicals and he had overheard her getting a supporting role in _Antony and Cleopatra_ at the Olivier Theatre National.

Funnily enough, this was around the same time Louis went absent from the office for five days; everyone knew where he was, and all thought Harvey didn't. But he did. He knew Louis had gone to London. He never asked how she was. He never enquired as to how she was getting on. No one would have believed he cared anyway. But oh boy, did he care. He was just catastrophically piss poor at showing it.

Her profile wasn't over used, she had posted a few pictures up of her with her cousin and what looked like various friends in London. He scrolled through them, ignoring the friends and just keeping his eyes on her. _Hmm, no_ male friends on there by the looks of it. He thought. Then wondered _why_ he even thought that. Always in denial. _Harvey Denial Specter._

On occasions, his mind imagined flying to London and surprising her, but his gut would never give him the courage to do it. He'd let her down once, surely turning up in the country she escaped to wasn't going to help. Plus, he was too busy. Always too busy.

Without warning, his body flinched in surprise to a ping. Messenger.

 _ **Donna: Hey**_

He paused for a second, gathering his thoughts and taking a larger mouthful of scotch. In fact, a mouthful wasn't enough, he downed the rest of the glass.

 _ **Me: Hey**_

Ok, this was happening.

 _ **Donna: So, you finally let Mike get you on Facebook...**_

He smiled, trust her to banter her first line to him in nearly four years.

 _ **Me: Only because I look good on his friend list.**_

Ok, this is easier than I'd expected, he thought. He poured himself another Macallan 18, just for good measure.

 _ **Donna: Arrogant and as cocky as ever I see?**_

 _ **Me: If not more so after four years...**_

There was a longer wait before her next response. Well, he's obviously let her know he'd been counting the years. Damn it. He waited while sipping his drink.

 _ **Donna: Why did we leave it so long Harvey? It doesn't seem like four years. I suppose time flies when you're having fun! I really hope you're doing well? How is everyone at that place?**_

 _ **Me: Same as ever. But I suppose Louis and Rachel fill you in...**_

Shit. That didn't sound good. He didn't mean it like that but he did know that they all still spoke to her but him. He let out a long sharp breath. Maybe this isn't a good idea. He thought.

 _ **Donna: I'm back in New York.**_

Those words hit him like a sledgehammer. Now, that was something he didn't already know. _I wonder if Louis did, as it certainly didn't seem like it this morning when he was ranting in my face about how much he missed her?_ He thought, still staring at the screen.

 _ **Harvey: Since when?**_

 _ **Donna: Three days ago. I haven't spoken to anyone yet, but I was walking down Lexington and Fifth yesterday and I passed Del Posto.**_

 _ **Donna: I've missed you.**_

Like a lightening bolt striking the ground, his whole body was alight. _What does that mean?_ He swallowed hard and held his jaw tight as he tried to fathom her message. _How could she have missed me?_ _I was a dick. And probably still am. I've missed you too._ Was what he so desperately wanted to type back. He placed his scotch glass down in front of him and tried to think of a truly righteous Harvey Spector reply, when suddenly the screen went black and the messages disappeared.

 _Shit. The shitting battery._


	4. 4 - Thank God for Poor Battery Life

**Chapter 4 - Thank God for Poor Battery Life**

Within minutes, he had plugged in his cell phone to charge on the counter in the kitchen. _Maybe that was rightly timed?_ He thought. The scotch had already guided his mind to type back a witty reply about missing her. Of course he had missed her - nothing had been the same since she had left. At that moment, he felt himself thanking his iPhone for its pathetic excuse for battery life before he had said something he meant, but would have ultimately regretted.

Telling Donna how he felt, regardless of whether she was stood in front of him or online, had never been one of his strong points.

Breaking him out of his bubble of self torture, a sharp knock echoed from his apartment door. Then again.

'Hold on,' he muttered as he brushed his hand up through his hair and walked across to open it. After seeing who it was, and also feeling slightly relieved it wasn't someone else, he let out a sigh.

'Shouldn't you still be grovelling at Jessica's feet?' he left the door open as an invitation for Mike to come in as he walked back into his apartment. 'What do you want Mike?'

'Firstly, Jessica didn't need those files, you were just trying to get rid of me and secondly, Rachel sent me over as we're concerned about you...'

Harvey turned slowly and looked at him, a smirk gradually spread across his face and he nodded towards the chair, motioning for him to sit. He passed Mike a clean scotch glass from the side table and generously tipped his Macallan, half filling it.

'Concerned?' Harvey stifled a laugh as he sat opposite Mike on the couch. 'Really? What are you _concerned_ about? The fact that I have a nosey, annoying junior partner who teeters on the edge of being fired by me on a daily basis?'

'Ha ha,' Mike swigged his drink at the same time as eyeballing his friend. 'You'd never fire me, I make you look too good.'

Harvey smiled, enjoying the distraction with Mike, as for that second he had forgotten about his phone, which still sat charging on the kitchen sideboard.

'So,' Mike began, 'When were you going to tell me you were now friends with Donna on Facebook?'

Harvey was slightly taken aback, he wasn't expecting that. He knew Mike was at his apartment, checking on him, as he knew what day it was, but as for the friend request...

'What?' Harvey started to act nonplused.

'Come off it Harvey, don't you realise that I get a notification if I get two mutual friends who are now friends?' He smiled at the thought of him knowing something Harvey didn't.

Mike waited for his friend's witty comeback or reply, but instead Harvey had suddenly caught up with what Mike had said.

' _You_ are friends with Donna on Facebook? Since when?' His voice strained, slight jealousy or even a feeling of insecurity, he wasn't sure, rose through his body.

'I was her friend too you know Harvey, before all that shit during that time. I cared about her too, but I wasn't a self righteous dick who pretended she didn't exist because I was too afraid to thank her or tell her how I felt!'

'I'm sure Rachel would have something to say about that...' Harvey tried to steer his comment towards a joke, but Mike didn't respond.

Harvey leaned back in defeat on the couch, flopping his right palm of his hand loudly down onto the arm of the chair.

'Four goddamn years Mike. Four years! How did I let it go for so long?' He broke, Mike was now the one person he could talk to like this, before, it used to be Donna. Before the shit hit the fan. Before his narcissistic tendencies overruled their friendship. Their relationship. 'She's back in New York Mike.'

'I know. She called Rachel earlier.'

'She sent me a message, saying she missed me... I mean, what the hell am I meant to do with that?'

'Have you replied?'

'No, I was going to but the battery went,' Harvey gestured over towards where his phone was charging. He knew by now that there would be a sufficient amount of charge to have sent that reply he had thought about, but he hadn't mustered the strength to do it yet.

'Harvey, it's time.' Mike finished the last drop in his glass and placed it down onto the table. 'Tell her.'

Harvey didn't even need to ask what Mike meant by telling her. He knew. However, he didn't want to do it over an iPhone screen.

'What are you and Rachel doing tonight?'

Mike's face questioningly studied his friend's. Excitement and determination was evidently etched in Harvey's eyes.

'Well, we were just going to order Chinese food but..'

'Call Rachel and get her to meet up with Donna. Come on, I have four years to apologise for...' Harvey got up and walked back over to his bedroom.

'Please tell me you don't want me to follow you in there?'

'Shut up and call Rachel. I'm getting changed and we're going out.'


	5. 5 - Her Manhattan

**Thank you everyone so far for your lovely, heartwarming reviews. I'm glad you like it. Please review as it really does spur me on to write more and at the mo I'm on a bit of a roll! :-)**

 **Chapter 5 - Her Manhattan**

Walking down the familiar sidewalk, she forgot how much louder this city was compared to London. More people, more cars; the sounds somewhat deafening, but then again, the loud thoughts in her mind that morning outweighed the noisy city. It was beginning to grow dark, but sometimes on these cooler spring evenings, Manhattan seemed to have its own eco-climate where it would be warmer than anywhere else in the city of New York.

Her time in London had been amazing, she'd fulfilled her dream of performing, if not on Broadway it was the second best achievement to have done it in the West End. She'd made lifelong friends and started to call the Borough of Kensington and Chelsea her second home. However, nothing in her heart could ever replace Manhattan. There wasn't a place like it. She had paid out the lease on her Tribecca apartment so everything was still as she had left it. She had been back to New York only once since moving to London, for her sister's wedding, but didn't stay long enough to really make an effort to catch up with friends. Or Harvey.

She regretted leaving words unspoken, for just up and abandoning everyone. She needed a new start, a chance to finally do what she had always wanted to do.

From the outset, she had always told Harvey her first passion was far from being a legal assistant, it was theatre. It always had been, but her commitment to him held her back. But she never regretted a thing.

XXXXXXXXXX

She had been walking for over an hour, with no particular place to go, just reminiscing in her city. Her Manhattan. She took in the homely smells, sights and sounds of every detail around her when suddenly in front of her, a familiar set of doors appeared across the street. Del Posto.

Her heart warmed. She stopped in her tracks and stared straight ahead at the Italian restaurant she so loved. A special place reserved only for them.

She hadn't realised how many things in one city could remind her of Harvey Specter: the black town cars, the smell of the bagel carts and now Del Posto. She laughed to herself.

Over the years, she realised what he did that day in the Law Library when Louis was running the mock trial. He wanted to protect her. She knew he wanted her back, and she knew he hated every single moment. But at that time, she was too full of shame and anger to have said anything. _It's amazing what time can do_ she thought. She just wanted to say sorry. She'd forgiven Louis, as she knew he was only doing it to protect her and to protect Harvey from Travis Tanner. Even though Harvey didn't realise that himself until it was too late.

XXXXXXXXX

She crossed the street and headed towards the doors of Del Posto. She smiled and walked in, taking a seat by herself close to the bar.

'Can I get you anything ma'am?' The bar tender asked.

She smiled and looked up to the top rack. 'A Macallan 18 please. Neat.' She felt New York was more of a place where someone, a woman in particular, could go by herself into a bar and order a drink, it was so different in England. As she sipped on her symbolic drink, she felt her eyes glancing towards their table; middle balcony, table for two.

Donna wasn't overly excessive with Facebook, she went on once, twice a week to to read her newsfeed, maybe post a photo or check her friends. But today, there was one friend in particular she wanted to check on. But he wasn't on her friend's list. Yet.

After typing in his name and hitting search, her eyes found his profile picture straight away. Albeit that it wasn't a photo of himself, it was an album cover; an album cover that Donna instantly recognised. Mainly because she was the one who sat with him whilst he played it most nights when they were working late, she was the one who categorised it into his vinyls and she was the one who knew exactly who was on that album cover. Gordon Specter. Harvey's father was a renowned saxophonist who played for some of jazz's most notable bands and performers. She smiled at his picture, knowing above anyone else what that picture meant to him.

She knew what the date was tomorrow, the day she left Pearson Hardman. The last time she saw Harvey properly. Upon remembering those final moments, she slipped her phone gently back in to her purse and finished her drink. She looked around briefly before she left, smiled and walked out, hoping that one day soon they'll be back there again. She just wished she wasn't too late.

XXXXXXXXXX

' _Hey, hold your horses Mr..' she smiled as she padded through from Harvey's kitchen into his bedroom._

 _She felt his eyes linger all over her body, as she walked towards him wearing only his crisp, white shirt from the night before. 'Anyone would think you'd worked up a thirst...' a smile reaching the far corners of her face._

' _Well, we have had a long time to catch up on.' Harvey sipped his coffee; black, two sugars and that all important dash of vanilla - perfect. He smiled and fixated his eyes onto hers. She felt her heart beating out of her chest as he slowly leaned over to gently brush his coffee scented lips across hers. She closed her eyes and let out a quiet moan._

' _That was nice,' she left her eyes closed for a moment or two. She could feel his hot breath on her lips as she tried to open her eyes but couldn't. Suddenly a piercing, high chiming sound split the air between them. Her eyes finally opened._

 _XXXXXXXXXX_

Her whole upper body sat straight up in bed as a realisation washed over her. She looked around her bedroom and brushed her hand casually next to her in bed. Empty. Her heart was still in her dream, her lips strangely tasting like coffee but the phone alarm on the side of her bed sounded distinctly like what just woke her up. With that, she instinctively reached for her phone, opened her Facebook, found his profile again and did it.

Send Friend Request.

Friend Request Sent.

Shit. Shitting dreams.


	6. 6 - Butterflies and Merlot

**I love writing this from both perspectives. Please review & enjoy x **

**Chapter 6 - Butterflies and Merlot**

Placing her grocery shopping down on the worktop, she glanced again at her phone as she took a hair band off her wrist and tired her hair up on top of her head.

She must have checked it at least fifty times since that morning, since she had sent Harvey the friend request. If she remembered rightly, and she's sure she did, she knew Harvey was never one to grace the presence of social media, that's why she was so surprised to see that he had a Facebook account in the first place.

She glanced at her watch, as she finished up putting the last of her groceries away - four forty-five. She decided to give her phone one more check.

 _Harvey Specter accepted your friend request_

She felt the air leave her lungs in one quick exhale as she steadied herself against the kitchen counter. She knew there was a chance he'd accept it, but she hadn't thought beyond this. She covered her mouth with her hand, not knowing whether to smile or cry. She then tentatively opened her app, a feeling that resembled electric butterflies, tingled across her stomach. Something she hadn't felt for a long time. She immediately remembered the other times she had felt that feeling. Mostly, all of them involved a certain New York closer. She smiled and reached for her newly purchased bottle of Merlot and a glass from the side. _I think the next thirty minutes are going to require_

 _something more than a glass of water_ , she smiled anxiously to herself. She poured herself a generous glass, curled her legs underneath her and sat down on her soft, white couch.

After a large gulp of her favourite wine, she opened up Messenger and took a deep breath.

 **Me:** _ **Hey**_

How has it taken me four years to say that?

Almost instantly, she received a reply, which startled her, as she wasn't expecting him to message so quickly. _He must not be busy,_ was her only thought.

 **Harvey:** _ **Hey**_

She smiled and took another generous swig from her glass, the butterflies still making their presence known.

 **Me** : _**So, you finally let Mike get you on Facebook...**_

She knew who'd persuaded him. It had been four years, but she still knew him.

 **Harvey** : _**Only because I look good on his friend list.**_

She let out a snort and nearly spat her wine across her couch. _Still as overly confident as ever_ , she thinks.

 **Me** : _**Arrogant and as cocky as ever I see?**_

 **Harvey:** _ **If not more so after four years...**_

She swirled her wine glass as she thought of another comeback, but struggled. So much had happened between them when they last spoke. Looking back, she knew they'd handled it all wrong. Both as stubborn as each other. She should have reached out to him way before now. Four years? She felt her heart sink. Maybe it was too late.

 **Me** _ **: Why did we leave it so long Harvey? It doesn't seem like four years. I suppose time flies when you're having fun! I really hope you're doing well? How is everyone at that place?**_

 _ **Harvey: Same as ever. But I suppose Louis and Rachel fill you in...**_

 _Shit, was that a dig? Of course he knew I'd keep in contact with them. Well, he never contacted me, so he has no right to judge who I speak to._ She downed the rest of her glass in one rebellious swoop.

 **Me** _ **: I'm back in New York.**_

 _Ok, there I did it. But why? Would he even want to know or care? We were friends; best friends._

 **Harvey** _ **: Since when?**_

 **Me** _ **: Three days ago. I haven't spoken to anyone yet, but I was walking down Lexington and Fifth yesterday and I passed Del Posto.**_

 **Me** _ **: I've missed you.**_

The Merlot had well and truly set in and so the truth will out. _Oh well, I suppose there's only one way up from where we are now,_ she shrugged and waited to see what he'd wittily come back with.

 _Harvey Specter: Offline_.

 _Well, there you go. Still not able to communicate his feelings_. She thought as she tried not to feel too stupid for telling him that she had missed him. _Oh well, can't say I didn't try._

She blamed the wine. And as a punishment for said wine, she over-zealously poured more into her empty glass and dialled Rachel.

Shit. Shitting Merlot.


	7. 7 - You Don't Look Too Bad Yourself

**Chapter 7 - You Don't Look Too Bad Yourself**

For the second time that day, Donna had found herself on the phone to Rachel again. However this time, Miss Zane had called _her_.

'I'm so exhausted Rach, I think the jet lag has kicked in. But -I - I sooooo want to see you too, I suppose one drink won't hurt. I hope you won't judge me if I snore in my margarita!' she laughed.

'Not at all Harriet Specter, snooze away!' Rachel laughed, but then realised she hadn't said that in such a long time - so much had happened since. She no longer thought Harriet Specter existed. She thought she sensed an awkward silence; something that never used to happen between these two.

'Now, that's a name I haven't used in a while. Not sure I still can, considering everything.' Rachel sensed the change in Donna's jovial tone. 'I messaged him today.'

'What? Harvey?' Rachel already knew, as Mike had just told her on the phone. She hated lying to her friend, but if it was to try and fix a four year long silence between two of her closest friends, then so be it. She played along willingly, not letting on to her imminent intervention. 'What did he say?'

'To be honest, I wasn't even expecting him to accept my friend request, let alone message me back!' Donna answered, 'He seemed okay at first, you know, laying on the Specter banter. Then, without thinking, I stupidly, after too much wine, happened to mention that I missed him...' she went silent.

'Okaaaay,' Rachel elongated her response, 'So, what did he say to that?'

'Nothing! That's the problem. He shut down and went offline and I haven't heard from him since. I should have known, he'd never change. I really thought after all this time, we would at least have had a go at forgetting what happened and be friends again.' Rachel could hear the hurt searing through Donna's voice as she spoke. She smiled to herself knowing what Mike had already told her ten minutes ago, whilst he was still at Harvey's apartment.

'Come on, we need to drink! And you never know, your evening could perk the hell up!'

'It goddamn better!'

XXXXXXXXXX

Rachel had chosen the Pegu Club, their favourite exclusive cocktail bar just off Washington Square Park on West Houston and 47th.

She had managed to grab a table and order their drinks before Donna arrived, also making a mental note of getting a table large enough for four of them...

Donna's silk, strapless dress caught Rachel's eye straight away as the red head cut a line of admirers through the Friday night crowd, mostly filled with after work Wall Street types, suits and singles. She could feel eyes on her; damn she knew she looked good and she couldn't help but turn the charm on in her walk over towards Rachel.

'Damn, you look hot!' Rachel raised her eyebrows up at her friend as she admired the cream, strapless wonder. 'I haven't seen you in that long I forgot how stunning you are,' Rachel laughed as she got up out of her seat to hug her friend. So tightly, that Donna had to catch her breath.

'Hey you! You look amazing! So being a fiancé looks good on you...' Donna held Rachel's hands out and leant back to admire her friend then grabbed her left hand up to view her engagement ring.

'I'm so sorry I didn't come home sooner,' Donna's face fell slightly when she had realised how much she had missed out on.

'But hey, when you have your wedding, at least the Maid of Honour is in the same country now!'

'How did you...?' Rachel smiled, knowing Donna had already accepted her invitation to be Maid of Honour before she'd even got chance in asking. _Some things never change_ , Rachel thought.

After half an hour of catching up and Donna filling Rachel in on the last few months since she'd last seen her best friend, they'd made their way through their first margaritas.

'Donna, I need to tell you something,' Rachel had fought the urge to tell her up until now, 'I kinda knew about Harvey and the whole friend request thing...'

Donna laughed, 'I sort of figured that out, come on, I know Harvey would tell Mike. It's not rocket science.'

Rachel exhaled, 'But I may have sort of told Mike where we were heading tonight...' Her eyes diverted to behind Donna.

'Oh I wouldn't worry about that,' Donna said taking a sip of her second Margarita, 'It's not like Harvey is just going to show up out of the blue and...'

Shit. Shit. Shit.

She was positive her heart seriously just missed a beat, quickly placing her hand across her chest just to make sure it was still beating. Pounding more like. Her eye-line moved up his body and met those familiar deep, brown eyes.

She swallowed and placed her drink back onto the table, taking a second or two to regulate her breathing before looking back up.

His grin, _that Goddamn grin,_ she had missed so much, was spread across his face, accenting his lines around his eyes. In that moment, she noticed every change in his face since four years ago. He looked older, the creases around his smile were deeper; she was still studying his face and had forgotten to speak.

'Hey,' he echoed the same words they had not long ago typed to each other.

'Hey,' she managed to utter back as she cast her eyes to Mike, who was standing next to him.

Her heart was still leaping around her chest, she couldn't work out if it was nerves or the fact that he still looked damn good. Dressed in a black shirt, sleeves rolled up and dark jeans, he looked seriously good, she was praying the blush that crept across her cheeks wasn't showing.

'I thought we could finish the conversation we'd started earlier, but as you remember I'm not one for messaging...'

She laughed, 'You did disappear quite abruptly, I thought you'd thrown the phone at Louis or something.'

'No, that was last week,' his eyes lit up as he made her laugh.

'I can vouch for his shit battery life!' Mike interrupted as he returned from the bar with bottles of beer for himself and Harvey and more margaritas. It was far from a Macallan evening yet.

'You look...' he tried to find an appropriate adjective for someone whom he hadn't seen for a long while, yet had thought about on a daily basis, 'Great!' _Ok, maybe that was a bit lame Specter,_ he thought.

She let out a chuckle, knowing what he was thinking, 'You don't look too bad yourself.'

'May I?' He took the seat next to her and sat down, placing his beer down next to her glass.

'Well then, it's great to see you,' her smile radiated across her face, she genuinely was happy to see him, the feeling of everything that had happened those few years ago evaporated within seconds. _It's amazing what time can do_ , she thought.

'You too,' he reciprocated her smile and swigged his beer - trying so hard not to look too much at her. _Damn, she looked good_ he thought.


	8. 8 - Divine Intervention?

**Chapter 8 - Divine Intervention?**

 _Keep it cool Specter._ He felt like he was watching himself from outside of his own body. Just over twenty four hours ago, he would have never in a million years imagined he'd be sat drinking, talking and being on good terms with the one person who he thought he'd never see again. Someone who's disappointment in him lingered in his memory for as long as he could remember over the last four years. Now here he was, sat less than a foot away from Donna Paulsen. Who, he noticed still wore the same goddamn perfume. _You really shouldn't be thinking that Specter._ His mind wondered.

After half an hour of them listening intently to her stories of London and the West End, Harvey had barely said a word. He found himself trying to pry his eyes away from her, reminding himself constantly that she was real and then letting Mike and Rachel guide the conversation.

'So, why did you come back?' As soon as the question left his mouth he heard it the way it wasn't meant to sound. Donna pursed her lips slightly at him, an eyebrow raising. She cleared her throat as she straightened her body up and brushed her hair behind her ear preparing to answer him.

'Sometimes you just have to give into the inevitable,' she broke her eye contact from all of them and looked down towards her near empty drink. 'It was just the _right_ time.'

'So you knew you were going to come back one day?' Rachel asked.

'Of course, everything happened for a reason. You guys always knew what my first passion was, and when that opportunity presented itself to me, how could I not?' She held her hands up.

Harvey felt a sharp familiar pain in his chest, the only reason that opportunity presented itself was because he was a selfish dick. _Is_ a selfish dick - he's hedging his bets that he hasn't changed, given back half the chance.

'So, you're saying everything worked out the way it should have to begin with?' Harvey asked, finally finding the courage and looking her directly into her hazel eyes.

'Come on Harvey, I told you my first passion was the theatre. And when Jessica fired me, I wasn't going to come begging for a job I didn't originally want to keep for as long as I did in the first place. She kind of did me a favour...' she shrugged her shoulder and smiled.

Harvey laughed, 'So. That was your plan all along? To leave me?' Harvey's words that were floating around in his brain all evening, trying their hardest to escape to her ears, had well and truly finally found their way out, splitting their laid back conversation in half like a bolt of lightening.

'I don't think she quite meant it like that Harvey,' Rachel responded quickly trying to defuse his comment.

Donna turned to look at him, let out a sigh and cocked her head to one side.

'And there it is...' she smiled, 'I left New York, I didn't leave you Harvey. I saw it as my opportunity to go do something for myself.' She smiled thinking she had satisfied his apparent curiosity.

'So, you're saying you worked for me and you were never just doing that for yourself?' His voice rose slightly, Rachel tried to interject but he continued, 'See, what I can't seem to understand, is if you hated working at the firm for as long as you did... why didn't you go way before?'

There was a silence, Rachel had given up trying to silence him, she knew he wouldn't listen to her.

'Harvey, come on, that was years ago.' Mike cut in.

'It may have been years ago, but if Donna wanted to leave as much as she says she did, I'm just saying, she could have been having a whale of a time in London way before all that shit hit the fan...'

'I'm starting to think this was a bad idea,' Donna began to rise from her chair, straightening out the creases in her silk dress. Harvey tried his best not to look, keeping his eyes dead on his bottle which sat tilted in his hand ready for another swig.

'Harvey, it's been a long time, I thought we could just start a fresh and not dwell over the past.' She picked up her black Marni bag off the back of her chair as she stood up fully and turned around to them all sat at the table. 'Obviously, I was wrong.'

'Donna, don't go.' Rachel stood up and held her friend's arm.

'I was just about to go anyway, this jet lag has well and truly caught up with me and I really, really need to sleep.'

And with that, she gently kissed Rachel on the cheek and nodded a goodbye to Mike, who couldn't hide his angered glare that was directed towards Harvey.

'Goodnight Harvey, it was good to see you.' She stayed civil, even though her breathless throat was screaming at him a million things.

Upon exiting and hitting the cool night air, she let out the choking breath she was holding. As she let it out, her heart began to make its presence, through sound and through feel.

They had never been brilliant at sharing their feelings, it was more like an eight year guessing game - tossing backwards and forwards with innuendos, half spoken sentences and rhetorical questions that led nowhere. And now, yet again, here she was trying to work out what the hell was said in there with yet again, Harvey shitting Specter. Anger and annoyance had now started to engulf her as she threw her hand up in the air to hail the nearest cab. She couldn't leave quick enough.

XXXXXXXXXXX

His beer had warmed after he'd been clinging onto it for the past ten minutes, listening to Donna's declaration of love for London and how she wished she'd left sooner.

As he swished back the last few dregs of his now warm beer, he dare not turn to see if she had fully left the bar. However, Mike's face said it all.

'Ok Harvey, I get why you don't get what she said, but she's still our friend. And yours. She didn't leave you for God's sake, can't you damn well see. That past your inflated self-absorbed ego, she had a life too to live and she took a chance to do something she had always wanted to do.'

Harvey stayed silent, his nail beginning to peel off the side of the label on his beer.

'You're both still hurting, it's raw as she's now here after four years. And we know, you've thought about her everyday. Surely you didn't want your first meeting with her to go like this?' Rachel soothed, trying to make him see sense.

'Of course I didn't, why do you think I even made the effort? But what she said. It made me feel like... like I was holding her back. And yet again, I feel like shit.'

'Well, I guess that's something you need to figure out. Why do you feel like shit?' Mike asked, sipping his beer.

'We know what she means to you Harvey. We just wish you knew.' Rachel braved a caring smile, she could see how much Harvey was hurting. He just didn't know how to sort it.

'All I heard in what you just said was I, I, I. You need to see it from her perspective if you guys ever want to get back to where you both were!' Mike snapped, trying to make his friend see sense but it wasn't proving easy. 'I've never brought up Donna with you the past few years Harvey, I've always steered clear of mentioning her as I know what mood it throws you into.'

'The way we were?' Harvey raised his brows, 'I don't even know _where_ we were, so how am I going to get us back there?' He grabbed his jacket off the back of the chair and checked his phone was still in his pocket as he rose from the chair. He threw down a few twenty dollar bills and placed his bottle down.

'Can't say I didn't try!' he half-heartedly laughed, 'Anyway, I may go take the second round of drinks by myself. I have a new bottle of 18 with my name on it. Alone. Thanks guys, I know you care about us both, but I need to deal with this on my own.'

XXXXXXXXXX

Dress off, make up gone and now curled up in the corner of her couch, Donna began to flick through her phone; anything to take her mind off the fiasco that had unfolded. _Goddamit the selfish idiot._ She thought, _Why is it always about him?_ She couldn't drag her mind away from what he had said about her leaving him.

It took ever sinew in her body to do what she did that day; to go head to head with Louis in that mock trial. Watching Harvey's face as Louis kept asking her over and over again. _Do you love Harvey Specter? Do you love Harvey Specter?_ Why didn't he stop Louis sooner? Why would he have trusted Louis to interrogate her? Humiliate her in front of everyone. She wrapped her hand tightly around her glass of red wine, still flicking through her newsfeed. She clicked on his Facebook profile and began to think why the hell she started all this to begin with. She scrolled down his newsfeed, as she had expected, nothing much there but profile picture changes. She sighed and dropped her phone down onto the cushion next to her. As she swirled her wine around her glass again, trapped in deep thought, she heard it.

A familiar rhythm and sound began knocking on her apartment door.


	9. 9 - Harvey Denial Specter

**Chapter 9 -** _ **Harvey Denial Specter**_

'You never answered Louis' question,' his face hardened and his jaw fixed as he stared up towards her, his hand resting on her doorframe as she opened it with a reluctant sigh.

'What?' Confused and taken off guard, she shook her head, the wine making her tiredness harder to handle. She noticed how his appearance had changed since only a few hours before. His hair was slightly more ruffled and his eyes seemed darker - more tired. 'Harvey, what are you doing here?' She let out a loud sigh as she leant on her door.

'Answer me Donna. Why didn't you answer Louis' question?'

'What has that got to do with anything?'

Frustrated, he looked from her face and closed his eyes, opening them briefly again, settling them instead on the 206 emblazoned like a snippet from another time long ago. Inwardly, he cursed himself for coming, but knew he had to.

'Because. It has everything to do with it!' He whispered, diverting his tired eyes back to hers.

'I don't know what my answer was going to be Harvey, I was put on the spot in front of a room full of partners and associates,' Her voice growing fierce and protective, 'and to this day, I'm still not sure what that answer would have been! Now if you don't mind, I'm exhausted.' She went to close the door but his foot had suddenly slipped inside the frame.

'Please,' his voice softer, 'I'm sorry. I shouldn't have questioned your motives for leaving. I just want to talk. Just me and you. No Mike. No Rachel. Can I come in?'

Her eyes caught his and instantly recognised the pain in his; it mirrored hers.

'Fine,' she held the door open wide enough for him to walk inside.

He placed his jacket on the arm of her chair and sat on the end of the couch.

'If you're referring to the question of whether or not I'd do anything for you, then yes, at the time I would have Harvey. You knew goddamn well I would have.' She sat back down in her previous spot on her couch, reached for her wine and downed the last drop. There was a silence between them which didn't need to be filled. Both of them knew the other was trying to conjure the right words.

'I know,' Harvey rested his head in his hands. 'I'm sorry, there was nothing you wouldn't have done to save me and that memo was just one thing in a long goddamn string of reasons I could give where you have protected me. Tell me Donna, when have I ever done the same for you?' His eyes up and falling on hers.

'It was my job. I said I'd take a bullet for you. And that's when I did. But that bullet did more damage than I could ever comprehend. Do you really think I wanted to leave the firm?'

'Well, you sure as hell made out tonight. It was pretty clear who was holding you back!'

'I'm my own goddamn grown woman Harvey, I could have left the firm whenever I wanted to. But I didn't... I ' she couldn't finish her sentence. She fidgeted nervously and got to her feet and began walking towards her window and stared out at the pattern of Manhattan's lights.

'You.. what? Why didn't you leave?' He pushed her further for an answer. 'As you said, I never did anything for you. I was a dick.' His hands motioned in front of him, pleading his case.

'No, Harvey. I don't agree with you. There's plenty of things you've done for me that you don't know that I know about. My dad. You protected me, I didn't know at the time and I couldn't see how you were trying to protect me and my money - but that's one time. Another time, when you told Jessica that you wouldn't go to Pearson Hardman without me and you paid my salary!' Her voice cracking and tears began to fill to the brim.

'You know about that?' He looked shocked, he had never told anyone but Jessica.

'Harvey, I knew.'

'I just need to know what I could have done to make you want to stay.'

'If you don't know that Harvey, then why are you even here?' She turned to face him, his eyes red and pained.

'Because... I need to know.'

'Need to know what?'

'I need to know why you ran away from answering Louis' question.'

'Which question?'

'You know damn well which question. The question he shouted at you four times.'

'Just tell me Donna because if that was the reason you left then...'

'Then what?' She threw her hands up in frustration. 'What Harvey? See, you won't tell me. You haven't changed. There's no way I was admitting to something in front of people I worked with something where the other person didn't feel the same!' _Shit. She'd said it._

'W-w-what?' he rose to his feet, 'So you're telling me that you..' he couldn't bring himself to say it.

'Love you Harvey?' She was exasperated by this point and knew she had nothing left to lose. 'Yes, four years ago, I did love you and you knew it and did nothing about it!'

She visibly saw the air expel from his chest and his face paled. He wasn't expecting it like that.

The only response he could muster, 'Did?'

She laughed in shock, 'Really? You think I still do? Could you be anymore transparent?' Her hands resting on her hips and tucked into the top of her black yoga pants.

'I know, that's stupid but... Donna I've thought about you every single day for the past four goddamn years!' He moves one step closer to her. 'I walked through every scenario in my mind to try and get you back, to try and see you or speak to you during that time!'

'Well, you didn't do a good enough job did you, as I didn't hear a word from you in four years. How could we go from seeing each other for fifteen hour days every day to shutting each other out of our lives and carrying on?'

'Because I'm a goddamn idiot!' He shouted, his eyes were filled with tears, but he managed to keep them in as he rubbed his face and took his hand up through his already tousled hair.

Donna's watery, hazel eyes widened in disbelief. _Was he apologising? Admitting he was wrong? Or saying her loved her?_ Again she was stood there wondering what the hell he was going to say next.

'I have suffocated for four years. It wasn't until you left, it made me realise what I had. What we had - and I didn't protect you from... me.'

She laughed, 'That's about right.' Her smile caught his. He let out a throaty chuckle.

'Donna, I've missed you. I need you.'

'Need?'

'Need.'

'What are you trying to say Harvey? As four years is a long time to still love someone. But do you?'

He dropped his head down, taking his eye contact with him.

'See. I knew it. You still can't admit can you.'

'Yes.' He mumbled so quietly Donna couldn't quite make it out.

'Sorry?'

'I said, yes I've loved you. I loved you. I've missed you and I don't know what to do!'

She sighed, for the first time in 12 years _Harvey Denial Specter_ had confronted a fraction of his feelings.

There was still one thing on Donna's mind that she hadn't let slip yet.

'You said you missed me, but I'm sure you weren't missing me when you were engaged to Scottie...'

'How did you...?' He wasn't expecting that.

Shit. Why can't things just go to plan. He fell back on her couch and let out a groan.

'Who told you?'

'Does it matter?'


	10. 10 - A Strange Turn of Events

**Chapter 10 - A Strange Turn of Events**

The harsh breeze penetrated her clothes as she pulled her cashmere cardigan closer to her body. Walking quicker to escape the damp, fall weather - or should she be calling it autumn now? Her umbrella fighting against the wind as she was trying desperately to hold it in front of her hair and face, so she looked at least presentable to meet her friend for lunch.

The Kings' Road was always busy at this time, even on a Saturday; with a mixture of tourists and locals meeting for lunch at one of the many fine eateries, restaurants or bars scattered along the prestigious road in West London.

The Bluebird restaurant was her immediate destination and she could just about make out the signage as she bustled through the heavy crowds on the sidewalk - she mentally corrected herself and smiled, pavement. She felt a sudden homely feeling while attempting to navigate her way along the Chelsea street. But it wasn't London she felt homely towards as much anymore. After nearly three and a half years, she began to think more of New York. For a moment, as she stopped and started, while trying to dodge people's dogs, people's shopping or the odd stroller, she was instantly transported back to Manhattan during that morning rush. She put a halt to her New York thinking as it always, most definitely, finished with thinking about a certain New Yorker, whom she particularly wasn't meant to be thinking about.

The doors of the restaurant brought Donna out of her New York Minute as she shook and fought with her umbrella before handing it to the doorman to store away. She gave her name and politely obliged to take the server's direction to her friend's table.

Ana was already there, the warmest of smiles lit up her petit face as she leapt up from the chair to greet her friend. She had known Ana since her first year in London, they found themselves auditioning for all of the same shows and it wasn't until they were both cast in Anthony and Cleopatra that they finally became good friends. Ana was still performing and had a rare Saturday afternoon free to meet up with Donna, who, had since her time on the West End had began to drift away from theatre spending more and more time helping and working for her cousin's interior design company in Kensington. She loved the new challenge it presented her. No longer behind a desk for someone else, Donna helped with the PR side of the company, meeting clients and managing the staff for her cousin. It was now that she was beginning to wonder about taking these new found skills back to New York; to a new job and a new start to a life there again.

'Hey you!' Ana smiled arms reaching around a rather damp looking Donna.

'Hi, you look great!' Donna beamed, 'Me on the other hand, just got caught in that beautiful English weather!'

Ana laughed, 'New York hasn't exactly got its own tropical climate Don, so the British weather joke doesn't count!' Her southern Somerset accent always amused Donna.

They sat down and ordered their drinks as the server passed them the menu.

'We really should do this more often Donna, I mean, it must be at least four months since the last time we met up!' The younger blonde said as she reached for her sparking water.

'I know I've been so busy with Catherine's company, every day seems to fly by,' Donna closed her menu after deciding on her order.

'Are you enjoying it?' Ana asked curiously as she placed her crisp, white napkin in her lap.

'It's been a challenge, but you know me - I can handle anything!' She smiled, 'In fact, I'm thinking that after I return to New York, I'd like to follow it up, maybe find somewhere in the same field.'

'You're going back to the States?' Ana's face dropped, 'When?'

Donna twiddled her napkin around her finger, 'I'm not entirely sure when. I suppose it's when I think it's time.'

Ana smiled, 'As long as you let me know when I can come and visit!'

'I wouldn't have it any other way!' Donna smiled as she tried to fix her sodden tousled hair around her face.

'Hey, Ana, could you order the Chicken Parm Salad for me please, I seriously need to go and get the remnants of this awful weather off me,' She laughed as she gathered up her bag and headed towards the ladies' room.

As she wondered towards the doors at the back of the restaurant, it occurred to her that saying it out loud made it more real. She wanted to go back to New York. Back home.

Her phone beeped as she was just about to head in the door. As she looked down, she noticed it was Ana - _Do you want dressing on the side?_ The text read, Donna laughed and replied. _Of course!_

In that moment, between replying to Ana and reaching the restroom door, she hadn't noticed the small, dark haired woman, dressed impeccably in Chanel hold the door open for her.

'Thanks,' Donna offered barely looking up from her phone.

'Not a problem,' the voice returned. Donna froze. The all too familiar American accent, but this one was much more familiar. She darted her head around as the voice she had encountered before on many occasions, disappeared into the restaurant. No, surely. It couldn't be. She scanned the room for the bouncy, dark hair, her heart pounding.

Donna was never wrong about these things; she knew that voice, and she goddamn well knew who it belonged to. _If it was her, she didn't recognise me?_ She thought. _Well, to be fair, who would?_ She looked at the wet mess of her hair and scarf still half wrapped around her neck in the mirror above the sinks. After washing up and tidying her hair, she ventured back out into the restaurant, shaking off her imaginary encounter with a woman who, at the best of times never saw eye to eye with, but seemed to have one thing in common. _Harvey Shitting Specter._ She rolled her eyes _, Stop it Donna, you're being crazy,_ she scolded herself.

As she made her way through the chairs and back to her table, she couldn't help but examine every dark-haired woman around her.

Suddenly, just as she was about to sit down, a black pair of tall Louboutins casually came to a halt next to her chair.

'Donna?' she beamed, her bright lips stretching into a smile, 'I thought it was you!'

And yes, she was right. Donna let out a long steady breath ready to be nice. 'Scottie! What the...?' Donna stood up again and gave her a small hug, pulling away quicker than what she would have done if it was Ana or Rachel.

'What am I doing in London?' She finished Donna's question and gestured around with her hand, 'Work. I work for Darby International now, out of their London office. I've been here about...six months.' She smiled. 'I knew you were in London, but I didn't expect to just run into you like this.' Scottie turned to Donna's friend.

'Ana, this is Scottie, sorry, Dana Scott and Scottie, this is Ana, a friend of mine from our theatre days!' Donna smiled.

'Are you here with anyone?' Donna asked casually looking around.

'Just a client,' Scottie said, 'We're just finishing up, so if you want to catch up with a coffee after, that would be great!' Her perfect white teeth set into a smile so familiar to Donna it made her feel rather nervous. It wasn't like Scottie to be this nice. _But then again, how often do you meet your ex-boss' ex-girlfriend in the country you ran away to to escape said ex-boss who still has unresolved feelings for you?_ She chuckled to herself, 'Yes, definitely, I'd love that,' Donna smiled, 'If that's ok with you Ana?'

'Of course, a friend of Donna's is a friend of mine!'

'Great then! I'll see you in a bit. Enjoy your lunch ladies,' And with that, Scottie had turned and walked away and out of sight to her awaiting client.

'Ok... you so could have just cut the tension between you two with a knife. What the hell was that about?' Ana asked, her curiosity peaked.

Donna tilted her head to one side and smiled to her friend, 'That's why me and you get on so well, you don't miss a thing do you?' She laughed.

'Go on, spill. What's the deal with you two?'

'Its a long story, and one I don't particularly want to get into over my Chicken Salad.' The server had just delivered their plates to their tables and Donna began to pick up her cutlery.

'Come on,' Ana pushed, she wasn't letting it go, 'If we're to have coffee in a bit with this woman I need to know who she actually is!'

'Ok. Well, remember me telling you about my old firm in New York?'

'The one where your boss could never admit to being so in love with you and he was a goddamn idiot?' Ana laughed, 'Yes, I remember that exact cocktail fuelled conversation, and I think you called him other names too, but I think his real name was Harvey... carry on,' Ana smirked.

'Well, that's Scottie. His ex-girlfriend. And when I say ex- I mean probably about three times an ex- as even with her, he could never stop being a complete dick and actually tell someone how he felt. I can't say there was much love lost between me and her, as she lied to him so many times and they argued about work, I just didn't get it. They didn't go well together. She tried too hard to change him.'

'Because you and him went well together?' Ana pushed, sliding a piece of chicken into her mouth.

'Ana! No, I care...I cared about Harvey and to see the way she messed him about and put her work before him, it was hard to watch. But I had to let him get on with it, he always knew she wasn't right for him. He had to make his own decisions, whether they were the right ones or not. She wasn't the one for him.'

'And you are?' Ana's words made Donna stop and look up from her salad.

'Who knows Ana? He didn't even see.' Her voice faltered as she continued to eat her salad.

'Scottie never liked me really, she always saw me as a thorn in the side of their relationship.'

As they finished their meal and paid the bill they made their way back over to the bar lounge where Scottie had just finished up with her client and was closing a black leather folder.

'Ok, let me get the coffees, you guys take a seat!' Scottie smiled as she got up and walked over to the barista.

 _That's a first,_ Donna thought, since when has she offered to do anything for anyone.

After fifteen minutes of the polite generally chit chat of both their experiences of London so far, they both realised they had stayed clear of New York talk until Scottie decided to break the ice.

'Have you spoken to him?' Scottie asked direct. Donna knew who the ' _he_ ' she was questioning, was Harvey, who else would it be. And she also knew, the moment she laid eyes on Dana Scott that she would now be spending the afternoon discussing _Harvey Bloody Specter._ Yes, she'd been in England long enough now to use 'bloody'.

'No,' Donna answered while casually sipping on her latte. 'I've been super busy here, I've hardly spoken to anyone from the firm,' she lied, knowing that she still speaks and texts with Rachel and Louis on a weekly basis. And on the odd occasion, after asking her back to the firm, Jessica called and even Norma had learned to text.

Ana's interest in the conversation had suddenly regained momentum.

'Is this Harvey Specter?' she asked, trying to join their conversation. Donna gave her a sideways ' _are you kidding me right now_ ' look, to which Ana ignored.

'Yes. The pain in the ass that he is. Yes, Harvey Specter,' Scottie's voice said his name with a sarcastic swirl.

'What is it with this guy, he seems to be a bit of a dick, as both of you seem to resent him for something?' Ana asked innocently sipping her coffee.

Scottie and Donna exchanged looks and held their gaze.

'Too many things...' they both said in unison. Donna laughed and placed her cup back down on the table.

'It's so good to see you Donna,' Scottie smiled, 'You seem really happy here. Rachel told me all about what you had been doing here, she really misses you.' Scottie said.

'You've spoken to Rachel?' Donna seemed to have missed that one during her last, God knows how many phone calls with her friend. 'She never said.'

Scottie looked taken aback, 'Did she not tell you?'

'Tell me what?'

'Obviously not then. I was a senior partner last year at Pearson Specter Darby for about six months as my firm merged with Jessica's'

'I knew about the merger but, no I didn't know you had transferred too.'

'Well, it was kind of my doing, the merger with Edward Darby saved Pearson Specter's ass.' She laughed, crossing her legs to the side of the table.

'So you were at the firm for six months? Working there?' Donna really didn't want to ask the next question and did she really care or want to know? Hell yes.

'With Harvey?' she went for it, 'Are you guys ok now?'

Scottie laughed as she pushed her loose strands of dark hair back behind her ear.

'There's two answers there Donna. The first being, yes we were fine and the second answer is no, not now.'

It took Donna a few seconds to process her response.

'What happened?' Donna's heart deflated, she always knew Harvey would go back to Scottie one day, and here she was in London, being told by the exact same person who she didn't want to hear it from.

'It's a hell of a story, one which I know now will never be repeated. I am done with Harvey Bloody Specter!' She laughed, mimicking Donna's use of the not so endearing British term.

'Aren't we all?' Donna agreed taking the last sip of latte to her lips. Not really one hundred percent sure she believed that herself though.

'But are you Donna, really? Because, I for one, will definitely vouch that he has never got over you leaving.'

Her heart froze, she couldn't move. The cup stayed at her lips.

'What do you mean Scottie?'

'Oh come off it Donna, all those years you've worked with him, been with him and don't think I don't know about that 'other time' you both call it, when he left the DA's office. There's always been something more with you two, that no one has ever been able to get close to or even near.' Scottie trailed off.

'What are you trying to say Scottie?'

Ana couldn't speak, her eyes fixed to her friend's American acquaintance.

'Isn't it obvious? He's still single in New York, we even gave it another try while I worked at PSD, but he was just trying to fill a gap. And as much as I think I loved him, I wasn't going to fill a Donna sized hole in his life.' She carried on, Donna could swear she saw her eyes clouding over. 'When I tried to leave the first time, he...' she trailed off.

'He what?' Donna's stomach was tying itself in knots, was she sure she wanted to know all of this.

'He asked me to marry him. We were engaged and I stayed for another few months, but even then, you know what?'

Donna's throat went dry, she physically couldn't make a sound or utter a response.

Ana spoke, 'What?' She noticed her friend's inability to form a word, let alone a question.

'He never once properly said he _loved_ me.' Scottie's face fell, for the first time ever, Donna witnessed Dana Scott's false facade of confidence drain from her.

'Because, I just knew. He's not a lair Donna, he couldn't tell me he loved me when he was still in love with someone else!' Scottie's eyes had met Donna's where the realisation suddenly hit them both.

Ana's eyes widened, 'Ok... so, he still loves Donna? Do you still love him?' Ana directed her question back to Scottie, snapping her out of the fix she shared with Donna's gaze.

'I don't know. But I've moved on, I've been back here in London at the Darby firm now for six months and loving every minute.' She forced a smile.

'Call him Donna.' Scottie stood up and took her bag off the table and placed her hand on hers. 'He needs to be happy.' And with that, she was gone.

Shit. Shitting London.

Shit. Shitting Dana Scott.

And Bloody Harvey!

Her thoughts couldn't really muster anything more substantial than that. Although, the moment she had just shared with Scottie, wasn't going to be forgotten in a hurry.

'Well, then. Are you going to call him or am I?' Ana laughed as they focused back on their Saturday lunchtime rendezvous, which had presented a strange turn of events. A very strange turn indeed.

Donna smiled to herself. Maybe it was time to start thinking about returning home after all.


	11. 11- The Stature of Limitations Has Ended

**Chapter 11 - The Stature of Limitations has Ended**

The silence that followed, reminded them both instantaneously that four years had passed and it felt like they were right back where they were. Like time didn't even matter, like those four years hadn't even existed. It still felt like yesterday when she walked through those elevator doors.

'Of course it damn well matters who told you Donna, because there were only two people who knew.' He felt a wave of nausea whilst having to admit this to her, 'And that was me and...' he inhaled sharply as he stood up to face her. 'Scottie.' He continued, confirming Scottie's revelation. As he had gained momentum, but also as she hadn't responded yet, he so desperately wanted to fill the silence. 'The fact that I didn't want to tell anyone else was another reason why it didn't last!'

'And what was the other reason?'

'No, you're not getting away from answering my question. Who told you?' Pronouncing the 'Who' with force. His voice was now considerably louder than what it was five minutes before.

'Scottie!' She finally answered, matching his tone and volume of his voice too. 'I ran into her one day in London and we had coffee and it all just came out...'

'What do you mean it ' _all_ ' just came out? What did she say?' His face panicked.

'What? Apart from the fact that you asked her to marry you? Which to be fair, shouldn't bother me in the slightest. I mean,' she snorted a defiant laugh, 'It's not like _we've_ ever been anything more than, well, whatever the hell we were!' She gestured between them with her hands. She could feel that the temperature in her apartment had shot up by one hundred degrees. She grabbed her hair and twisted it into a high knot, trying to keep herself cool and carried on, 'The thing is Harvey, what I don't understand and what scares the living _shit_ out of me, is the fact that I _DO_ care that you asked Scottie to marry you!' She spat out her final few words without thinking of the consequences.

This stunned Harvey into submission, as he turned on his heel, walked around the back of the couch, placed his hands spread out across the back and kept his focus down on the cushions.

'Why do you care?' he asked.

'Because of those other _reasons_ Scottie gave me...' She spoke the words he hadn't shared. 'Is it true?'

'Donna!' His exasperation evident. His dark, brown eyes looked defeated as he brought them back up to meet hers. 'I told you I _loved_ you.' He paused, momentarily looking down at that invisible spot on the couch again before flicking his head straight back up, ' _Love_ you,' he corrected himself.

A tear started its long awaited journey down Donna's cheek. No matter how long it had been since she had seen him, he still made her whole body give in to him. She swiped her hand quickly across her cheek to rub away the tear, but it was quickly replaced by another determined droplet. 'Love me how?'

'You know how,' he sighed, tilting his head and giving her that look only reserved for her. She'd missed that look.

'I've been back for literally five minutes, how could you possibly love me?'

'Because,' he moved to the front of the couch again, a new wave of confidence giving him that edge to confront her, to goddamn show her how much he's missed her. 'I never stopped.' His dark eyes fixed on hers and jaw tensed, scanning her for a response.

Donna gently shook her head, the tears had now fully embraced the long fall from her eyes. She didn't bothering controlling them now, she was waiting for his next move.

'I can't just forget everything Harvey, you ignored me and forgot that I existed for four years! Four years!' Her voice loud enough that it echoed through her eerily silent apartment.

'And I could say the same thing,' he replied but his tone softer and calmer. 'I never thought I'd see you again, but how the hell could I have _forgotten_ you?'

'Well, you certainly tried to forget me with Scottie!' She snapped.

He laughed and swiftly brushed his hands frustratedly through his hair, 'Exactly! That's why I got back with Scottie, I tried to get over you!' He shouted, not so calm now; exhaustion creeping over his head as he was trying his best to make this woman see how damn crazy he was over her, how much he wanted to hold her right now. Kiss her. Tell her how much he'd missed her in his life.

'What I find amusing Harvey, is that there are now two woman, who you successfully encouraged to not only leave you, but to run off to an entirely different goddamn country to get away from you!'

'Is that what you did? Go to London to get away from me? You made it clear earlier that it was because you were _following your dream_!'

'Maybe the dream I had _here_ was never going to come true!'

'Are you talking about the theatre now or something else?'

'What do you think?'

'I think that we had a Goddamn rule. Sorry, YOU made a Goddamn rule that was never to be broken, so what was I supposed to do when I respected that?' He stepped closer towards her, to the point where he could still smell that encapsulating perfume she was wearing earlier. 'God Donna, do you know how many times I wanted to break the hell out of that rule?'

'I'm guessing about as many times as I wanted to too.' She whispered almost inaudibly, as she could now feel his warm breath inching towards her face. The scent of his familiar oaky cologne numbed her senses and swayed her attention away from their conversation.

'Does that rule still count or has the stature of limitations come into effect?' He smirked down at her, the height different more noticeable when she wasn't wearing her heels.

'Always trying to close aren't you Specter?' She matched his smirk, not breaking eye contact.

'You know me well.'

A short exhale of breath left her as he came face to face, his nose resting on the side of hers. It was the closest they'd been since, _The Other Time_ , when they were even closer. She shook that thought from her head but found it near impossible to ignore, as the familiar taste and tantalising smell of him engulfed her senses.

His lips glided, feather-like across hers, sending goosebumps through her body. She felt the hairs tickling on the back of her neck, as her heart rate doubled. She found herself responding, as images of the second time he was ever in her apartment, emblazoned the forefront of her mind - his lips transporting her back in time.

Suddenly, she pulled away, but their foreheads still touched and their eyes were still fixed.

'Harvey,' she breathed heavily, 'Not now. Not here.' She smiled, reassuring him that she still wanted this, but she knew they needed to stop.

'Harvey, we haven't seen each other in four years and I've only been in your company for less than two hours. Before we do something that was fuelled by alcohol, I think we should sleep on it. And, _if_ you still feel the same tomorrow, we'll do this properly.'

He laughed, 'When have we ever done anything _properly_?' His wide smile hard for her to resist.

'I mean, there's no rule now. I don't work for you. We need to start again.'

He picked up on what she was saying and stepped back, placed his hands in his pockets and treated her to the most delicious Specter smile as he rocked backwards in thought. 'You mean, a date?'

'Well...' Donna raised an eyebrow and looked above, 'I suppose that would be a start.'


	12. 12 - Harvey Specter Experience Part One

_**I hope you enjoy the bits of humor! Part Two is currently under development. We'd all love a bit of the Harvey Specter Experience... Please review and let me know how you're getting on. Thanks for the lovely ones so far! X**_

 **Chapter 12 - The Harvey Specter Experience: Part One**

'Before you say it, I don't want to know.' Harvey started, as he walked through into his office, passing Louis on his way, who had been waiting like a stealth by Maddie's empty desk since eight am. 'Whatever the hell it is, you've come here to lecture me about, I don't want to hear it. I don't need your opinion. I don't need your advice and I definitely don't need you hovering outside my office like a Girl Scout selling cookies!'

Ignoring his partner's hostile reception, he hastily followed him into his office and stood himself in front of Harvey's desk with a grin spreading across his face.

'Oh, you're gonna want to hear this,' Louis announced placing both hands on the front of the desk, blatantly dismissing Harvey's look of distaste towards him touching the polished surface.

'Ok, Louis,' he let out a long sigh, allowing him to carry on, only to try and get rid of him quicker, 'What is it?' A sudden realisation occurred to him; _does Louis know about Donna?_ He swallowed hard preparing his answer.

Louis took a deep breath before announcing, 'StandTech are looking for new representation!'

Harvey let out a breath that he didn't realise he'd been holding. He didn't know about Donna and if he did, he was keeping it very quiet.

'Ok, so why are you tell me this? Can't you just set up a meeting?'

'I'm already one step ahead of you Harvey...'

'Really?' Harvey smirked, unable to contain his sarcastic reply, 'Louis, you're never one step ahead of me, because I'm always just about to lap you.'

Louis ignored his remark, 'No Harvey, Jason Stand wants us both to be counsel for his company, we've got to meet him together, so I've set up dinner with him tonight at eight at Petrossian.'

'Tonight?'

'Yes, tonight Harvey, what could possibly be more important than StandTech? We've been waiting for them to leave Smith and DeVane for years and this is our only window to sign them.'

Harvey let out a sigh and flipped his pen down on the desk.

'Take Mike with you, I'll prep him and it'll be fine. Tell Jason I can meet him separately tomorrow if he wants anything else, but I trust you and Mike to sort it.'

Louis' face contorted in confusion, he'd never known Harvey to turn down an opportunity to close one of New York state's largest technology companies; particularly one they've wanted to land for years.

'You're telling me, whatever it is you already have planned tonight, is more important then closing StandTech's six billion dollar company and seven figure billables?'

'Yes Louis. Yes it is. And as I said, I trust you.' He forced a reassuring smile and nodded towards the door excusing Louis from his office.

Louis cast a suspicious look across his partner's face, examining him for any sign of give.

'You better not be blowing off the opportunity to close this deal with me because you're on a promise?'

'No Louis, and whatever it is, it certainly doesn't have anything to do with you. Now, do you mind, I have a phone call to make...' he pointed towards the door this time, making sure Louis had fully understood his direction.

With a huff and a dramatised turn, Louis headed out of the doorway.

'Good morning Louis!' Maddie beamed at him from behind her desk.

'Is it?' He grunted as he strode past, his mission to find out what Harvey had planned had now begun.

When Louis had completely disappeared from view, Harvey reached into his jacket pocket, took out his cell and sat down in his chair. Swivelling it around, so he faced the imposing view of a grey Manhattan, he then pressed her number.

It rang three times before she answered, ' _Hey.'_

'Hey back - just calling to make sure you're ready for the best date of your life?'

' _Well, I have already made plans with a very overly confident, presumptuous and cocky lawyer, but never mind, you'll do.'_ She let out a giggle, something he hadn't heard in a long time, it made him catch his breath and he felt his heart do a three sixty.

'Well, in that case, if you prefer the overly confident type, I can easily bring that...'

' _I'm sure you can.'_ she replied. He could sense her smile.

'See you at eight.'

'Am I finally getting the Harvey Specter date experience?'

'Oh you've always had the Harvey Specter date experience, this doesn't even compare.' He grinned as he pressed the red button and turned his chair back to his desk.

'Shit! Goddammit Mike!' Harvey caught sight of his Junior Partner who had, unbeknownst to him, had quietly perched himself on the edge of the desk, legs slightly crossed and arms folded, a grin evident in his blue eyes as they sparkled, awaiting his older colleague's response. 'How long have you been sat there?' He began absentmindedly organising folders on his desk.

'Long enough... Do I ever get this Harvey Specter experience?' Mike smirked as he searched his partner's face for a clue as to who he was just on the phone to.

Harvey stood up where the look of distaste on his face answered Mike's question.

'In that case then, who is getting the infamous Harvey Specter experience? Do they sell them on eBay? Maybe I could buy one on a gift card? I've heard good things...' Mike's attempt at making Harvey smile was futile, but it did elicit an eyebrow raise.

'No one could afford it Mike.' He walked over to his vinyls to avoid his friend's apparent glare. 'What do you want?'

'Louis asked me to come see you about the StandTech signing dinner tonight. The one that you can't make, but now I see why not...'

'Mike.' Harvey growled in a low tone, 'As I told Louis, I've made plans for tonight, and I'm relying on Louis to close it.'

'You? You're relying on Louis? You do _know_ Louis don't you?' Mike walked over to Harvey's balls, picking one up to give it a twirl on his palm.

'Mike, he's a named partner of this firm and a Goddamn brilliant lawyer, I trust him.'

'Ok, who are you? And what have you done with Harvey Specter?'

'Please. Just leave it.' Harvey slid a Spinners album back into its place on the shelf and turned back to face his protege. 'Here, read this and start typing up a letter of engagement for Jason Stand to sign later.' Harvey walked back to his desk and picked up a blue folder wallet and handed it to him. As Mike went to grab it from his friend, Harvey snatched it back away, 'Not a word to Louis, about any of what you just heard. Got it?'

Mike turned up the edge of his mouth into a side smile. 'No Harvey, of course I won't. But I'm sure Donna will love the Harvey Specter Experience...' And with that, Mike snatched the folder back out of Harvey's hand and headed out of the door.

Harvey let out an exasperated sigh, tilted his head to the side and couldn't help let out a laugh.

 _Can't anyone have a secret in this place?_ He thought as he wondered back over to his desk.

Ray rolled the black Lexus to a halt outside of Donna's building and out stepped Harvey, dressed impeccably in a dark Tom Ford suit, minus the tie, with his top buttons open, going against his normal daily attire.

After informing Ray he'd be right back down, he headed inside and up the stairs to Donna's apartment. Even though it had only been three days since he had last walked those stairs, it still seemed like a lifetime ago that he came here before. Before she left. In that moment and with that thought, he made a conscious note not to think about it. Fresh start. He couldn't help but give himself a smile, as he took two steps at a time, knowing he'd been given a second chance. Not just with her friendship, but hopefully more now that they had finally shared exactly how they felt and still feel about each other. Before he knew it, he had knocked gently on her door, just to the right of 206, the very spot he chose every time.

She was determined not to let her excitement show too much when she opened the door. She had spent the day, largely researching interior design companies in New York, hoping to use some connections she had gained while she worked in London to secure an interview. So, she hadn't had much time to think about her date with Harvey. It was still quite strange for her to believe, she'd only been back in the city for just less than a week but had already had a heart to heart with the one person whom she thought she would never speak to again let alone finally open up to about feelings that never truly went away.

 _Maybe we're moving too fast?_ She thought to herself, as she flicked through her numerous dresses in her closet, choosing a strappy, silk black Valentino.

She shook her thoughts of doubt away and decided she didn't have anything to lose as, she survived the last four years without him perfectly fine. She laughed inwardly to herself, _who am I kidding? You're done for Paulsen._ She shook her head at herself with a smile as she examined her perfected reflection in the mirror. As soon as she saw him upon opening the door, her last thought of being ' _done for_ ' was confirmed. He looked mighty fine. She tried to control her grin.

'Hey'

'Hey' she also tried hard not to let her eyes trail over him, as she fully opened the door. _Ok, maybe I was kidding myself. He looks hot and I'm totally out of my depth._ She thought as he stepped inside. She shook her head and corrected herself, _I'm Donna, I'm never out of my depth._

''Woah, you look amazing!' he cast his eyes up and down her slight frame, then brought them back up to meet her face. 'Ray's downstairs, are you ready?' His voice suddenly brought her attention back around to his presence.

'For the Specter experience?' She laughed, 'Are kidding me? This baby doesn't come out of the closet for just anyone you know!' She gestured towards her dress, which Harvey had already began silently appreciating, taking an extra note of the deep cut cleavage and loose straps. He raised his eyebrows and smiled, 'Well, I'm very glad to meet it and I'm very much looking forward to taking it...out for dinner.' He smirked after his attempt at a joke, she gave him a playful nudge as she grabbed her clutch from the side and closed the door behind them.

'Come on pretty,' she popped her arm through his and they headed down to the car.


	13. Harvey Specter Experience - Part Two

**Sorry about the small hiatus on this as I have been spending time updating my other Fic too (The Way It Should Be.) I hope you enjoy their date... review if you wish x**

 **Chapter 13 - Harvey Specter Experience Part Two**

As Ray drove out of midtown Manhattan, Donna's intrigue began to peak. Del Posto would have been the obvious choice, yet she had noticed they had been travelling in the opposite direction for at least fifteen minutes.

'Are we leaving Manhattan?' she enquired after finally giving in to the urge to ask.

Harvey smirked, his eyes creased playfully as he answered, 'Not exactly...' She could see the boyish grin that hadn't changed in the slightest and still did amazing things to her insides.

Before crossing Manhattan Bridge, Ray turned along the FDR expressway.

'Hmm, since when did you get all secretive? Things sure do change in a few years don't they?' she smiled, relaxing herself deeper into the seat.

In only a few minutes, Ray had taken the next exit and moments later pulled into a large parking bay next to a river jetty.

'Ok Specter, I hope you're not thinking about skinny dipping in the East River as this dress isn't coming off for anyone tonight...'

'Really?' He eyed the dress.

'Hey! Eyes on the face!' she swept her finger in a circular motion around her perfectly highlighted face. 'So, are you going to let me into this secret date location now?'

Ray opened Harvey's door first and allowed him to walk around and help Donna out himself.

'Well,' he said as he moved to the side so she could see, 'I think it's pretty obvious we're not skinny dipping.' He leaned in closer, 'Although, please feel free if the mood of the evening changes and you feel the need...' She dug her elbow gently into his side, she felt so comfortable with him, even after such a long time apart, it still felt normal. However, their normal seemed to be shifting some what if this date was anything to go by, as she caught sight of their apparent date venue.

The white boat's spotlights were fully lit and illuminating a red carpet, which was running the length of the gangway. She cast her eyes towards the boat and after registering that it was completely

empty, turned back to Harvey, who stood

expectantly next to her awaiting her response.

'Since when do you...?'

'Since I'm making a fresh start, I thought I'd make a fresh start with something I've never done on a date before...' his smile sincere as he held her arm, 'shall we?'

'Well, lead the way,' she brushed her hair back behind her ear, revealing a diamond cuff that caught the spotlights' reflections. Suddenly a feeling she couldn't recognise crept over her, as she walked with him towards the boat. _Did she feel nervous?_ She thought. It was something which she never usually felt, but for some reason being here and being here with Harvey had started to sink in. _What had happened in the last few days? How did I end up here within a few days of first seeing him?_ Her thoughts cascaded like a slight waterfall of doubt as she walked towards the staff who greeted them by the walkway up to the dimly lit deck. She tried to shake them off, as she studied the modern, sleek river yacht, which was usually reserved for events or parties. _Do I really still know him?_ She looked over towards him as he smiled and he held out his hand to help her onboard.

'You ok?' He sensed her shift in attention.

She focused back on his face after thanking the man who had greeted them on to the boat.

'Yeah, just a bit...' she paused and looked around the deck. 'Wow, this is amazing Harvey. Thank you,' she desperately tried to swallow away the lump that was beginning to form in her throat. It had caught her in her moment of realisation of what was happening. The past few days were fuelled with a mixture of jet-lag, adrenaline and the excitement of seeing her friends back in the city, but this? This, she had not planned on. She wasn't even sure what she wanted. Yes, they'd opened up about how they felt, but surely they've changed in so many ways over the past few years? Her thoughts were interrupted again as they were led to the sheltered deck area at the stern of the boat where a small table laid for two sat perfectly inline with the city's skyline as its backdrop.

'Ok, this is not what I was expecting!' Her eyes trailed across the neatly laid table and then back up to meet Harvey's.

'I know, I think I've surpassed myself,' he smirked pulling out her chair.

'If I didn't know any better Specter, I'd be thinking that you came up with this all by yourself?'

He slid the chair back under so she could sit neatly to the table. As he pulled his own chair out, he turned and smiled, 'Believe it or not, I actually organised this entirely by myself,' he gestured slightly with his hand, referencing the boat. 'If I'd have gone to anyone else, it would have got back to Louis and then the whole evening wouldn't have gone as smoothly as I'd planned.'

'What? So no one knows that we're going out tonight?'

'Umm, no. I didn't have anyone I needed to tell and to tell you the truth, I just wanted this for myself... well, us.' His smile was genuine and it warmed her heart, feelings of doubt from earlier had began to drift away at the same time as the boat began to drift from its mooring.

'Oh, we're moving,' instinctively she held her hand on the side of the table.

'What? You think we were just going to stay moored up to Pier 17?' He laughed as he poured them some wine. 'Oh no Miss Paulsen, I told you this was going to be one hell of a date. I've got a lot of time to make up for...' His grin met his eyes which sparkled in return.

'Ok, hot shot. You got me, this is pretty damn good!' She picked her glass up and drew it to her lips, she felt his eyes on her every movement, every motion. As she sipped her wine, he sensed her intrigue to his wanderings.

'Sorry,' he began, 'I know the other night didn't get off to the best of starts, but I just wanted to say, thank you.'

'What for?' She flipped her head slightly anticipating his response.

'For finding me. Friend requesting me and giving me a chance to make up for being a total dick.' He laughed nervously as a server had appeared as if from no where to place down their food.

'You're not a _total_ dick Harvey, you're just you.' She chuckled, 'Look, at first when I left, it was mainly because I was fired, and I didn't realise then, that Jessica was going to hire me back and that it was only temporary. Hell, I wanted to cut my ties with the place right then and there, but it took me less than a week to realise what I wanted in the first place.'

'Your dream?' He pressed his lips into a thin line, a look of forlorn crossing his face.

'Yes. The same one I told you about all those years ago in the bar when we first met. You understood then that acting was my first passion.'

'I know but, if there was anything in the world that could have taken me back in time I would have stopped the whole thing from happening in the first place.' He stopped and placed his fork down. 'But then I would have been an even bigger dick because I would have been stopping you from what you loved most.' He turned to face her. 'I'm so happy for you Donna, I heard all about your time in the West End. Louis always thought I didn't know, but I did. It was the only time I would actively listen in on one of his conversations; when he was talking about you and what you were doing. It was painful to listen to but at the same time, I was bursting with pride,' his smile had reached his eyes and Donna swore she could see a glistening of moisture rising under his lids.

Momentarily she couldn't respond, she couldn't find words fitting enough for how sweet and understanding he was being.

'It was one of the best things I've ever done,' she agreed, rising the glass to her lips another time.

'One of the best things? So there's more?' His grin earned him a chuckle in response.

'Really?' She mused, slowly spinning the glass in her hand so the wine swerved around the edges. 'You think pretty highly of yourself?'

'Well, I am pretty...'

'You're so incorrigible!' She leaned in to him, lowering her voice, 'So sailor, tell me, what have I missed out on with the great pretty Harvey Specter for the past few years...'

He let out a breath and leaned back.

'You don't really want to know that,' he raised his brow.

'Well, you could maybe fast forward through the Dana Scott parts, as we both know _that_ story...'

As a surprise to her, he let out a laugh, 'You're definitely right there, we were and have always been one end of the same stick and could never meet in the middle. We were too alike. Yet you, you have never left me Donna. I don't mean that in a physical way, because you did,' he smiled.

'Haha,' she mock laughed.

'I meant, you. Your smile, your words, your advice and spirit never left me.'

'Goddamn it Harvey, I didn't die!' She nearly spat out her drink, 'I'm not a figment of your imagination, you know that right?' She laughed at him.

'Oh, you're definitely not imaginary,' his eyes darted down her body, landing on the low cut v neckline.

'Seriously?'

'What? Just checking you're alive.' He placed his hand jokily on her heart.

In that second, the immensity of his unexpected touch flew from her chest to every cell in her body, rendering them all immobile. She swallowed hard, not taking her eyes off his. The laughing stopped but the chemistry had never left them. It hadn't even left after four years.

'As I was going to say,' he moved closer to her, his nose just brushing the side of her cheek as he whispered in her ear. 'Thank you for coming back to me.'

'I knew I would one day,' she moved her lips to meet his and found the softness of them in return, sweeping along hers and making up for lost years but encouraging the new ones to be had. Goosebumps rose through her body as she felt his hand rise up through her hair and gently cup the back of her head as his kiss became more eager and deeper. After a few moments, if only to get air, they parted and kept their gaze, 'Ok, you've got me, you nailed the Harvey Specter Treatment...'

'Oh, there's a part two,' he pushed his chair back and held out his hand which she gracefully accepted and stood up to meet his height, only due to the four inch heels.

He led her slowly up the narrow, spiral staircase, which opened up on to the top of the deck. The night air was cool, but not unbearably, so he slipped his jacket off and draped it gently onto Donna's bare skin.

'Thanks,' she blinked, 'I've never seen the city from this direction before.' A thousand city lights sprawled out in front of them, a thousand lights framing their moment. 'It's beautiful,' she breathed as he slipped his hand slowly into hers.

'I know it is,' his gaze still on her as he tucked a stray piece of spiralled hair away from the side of her face following it with a brush of his thumb.

'Are you talking about the view or me?' She smiled not taking her eyes from the lights of Manhattan.

'What do you think?'

'Yeah, I'd agree with you, I think your view is pretty damn amazing...' she grinned and turned to face him, taking his other hand and letting him draw her towards him. His strong, muscular arms wrapping themselves around her, making her feel like she was now home.


	14. 14 - Restroom Rendezvous

**Chapter 14 - Restroom Rendezvous**

After what seemed like more, their time on the boat had come to an end as it moored back up to Pier 17 on the shadowy banks of the East River, the lights of Manhattan twinkling their goodbyes.

Sharing their favourite times without each other and enjoying and savouring the moments where they have new, exciting things to share made the time move too quick. Whereas before she left, they knew everything about each others' lives. After this evening, it felt like they were a newly acquainted couple, albeit still on relatively familiar bantering terms, but with a new sense of boundaries, new outlooks and most importantly of all, no goddamn rules. Their friendship was still there with no hesitation of a doubt, it underpinned their whole relationship and the fact they still knew each other so well, made everything so easy.

Donna shared her stories of interior design with Harvey; trailing around large, Kensington town houses in London having five or six figure budgets to redesign or furnish houses. He was transfixed, almost hypnotised by her raw passion for something he hadn't known she was so enthusiastic about. He felt almost incomparable in comparison, nothing had really changed for him. He still frequented the same 36th Street boxing gym and ran in the park. He desperately tried to think of something new he could tell her, to impress her. He felt almost out of her league just listening to her stories of high end London and her trips to Paris to furniture auctions. He'd never been to either London or Paris; he felt envious. Not of the fact that she had visited those beautiful cities, but the fact that she had been there without him.

'Ok, Miss European Interior Design, why on earth would you come back to this here city if you were having such a wonderful time?'

'I think you partially know the answer to that one and also because my cousin had to restructure her company and as I was only there temporarily, I'd never signed a contract to stay, so I offered to leave to alleviate some of the finances for her. I started doing it to help out but she insisted I got paid more, but since then, the rent went up on her office and her husband left, it was a complete nightmare. I just wanted her to keep her company afloat, and if that meant me leaving, then it had to be so. I don't regret it, I loved the time I spent with her and the invaluable skills she gave me. Also, I got to use some I didn't know I had!'

'I don't believe that!' Harvey smirked, while holding the door to Ray's car open for her to slide in. 'Your talents have always been like Pandora's Box...'

'Oh Harvey, there's so much you don't know,' her sideways glance at him across the backseat of the car sent a hair raising shiver through his chest. 'And who said you could look into my box?'

He swallowed not sure if she meant that sexually or was still matching his metaphorical thought.

Harvey tugged back the sleeve of his jacket to view his watch. 'How about you tell me more about what's in that box of yours then and we continue this date on dry land?'

'Where were you thinking?'

Harvey raised his eye brows. 'There's only one place I think we need to go... and I do believe their bar is still open and selling some damn good scotch...or whatever takes your fancy?'

She flicked an eyebrow, and pursed her lips at his last comment but didn't dwell on his reference.

'Whatever takes my fancy Specter is exactly what you're saying. I think drinks there would be perfect.'

XXXXXXXXXXX

Earlier that evening, two doors slammed in unison as the two lawyers stepped out of their black town car and straightened out their suit jackets. One looking mightily harassed, edgy and mainly pissed off whilst the other, casually peered down at his watch and then up to the restaurant's sign.

 _Of all the places to change the venue to._ The younger lawyer thought as he hurried the harassed older, rounded lawyer into the bar of the restaurant.

'Welcome to Del Posto, do you have a reservation?' An Italian accented man greeted them within moments of passing the threshold.

'Well,' the younger lawyer started, 'One was made earlier this evening.'

'And the name?'

'Litt,' Mike answered as he turned to face his older counterpart who was still huffing about changing venue at the last minute.

'What made him choose here Mike? Pasta's gluten bloats me.'

Mike threw up his brows in response, 'As opposed to _regular_ gluten?' He stifled a laugh. 'Look Louis, we couldn't have known Petrossian had to close down for the evening.'

'I'm going to sue their catering delivery company's asses off. You don't close a high end restaurant because they haven't had a Goddamn food delivery!'

'So what do you suppose we would have eaten Louis?' Mike rolled his eyes and then thanked the waiter for directing them to their newly reserved table.

'Even still. I don't like pasta.'

Mike hadn't the energy to return an intelligent response to an unintelligent comment.

'Louis. If the head of the company we want to sign wants to eat here then I'm good with it. Hell, if he wanted a McDonalds or Bubba Gump, I'd be on my Big Mac by now. Suck it up Litt.'

'I suppose this is ok,' he grumbled as he looked around the elegant restaurant of Del Posto.

'It's more than ok Louis, it's the best Italian in the city, and I know that because it's Harvey and D...' Mike stopped mid sentence.

'Harvey and what?' Louis challenged him to expand.

'Nothing, I meant Harvey's favourite.' Mike changed his mind quickly.

'Hmm, I thought it sounded familiar.' Louis flippantly commented as he snatched a menu off a waitress as she passed by.

Whatever Harvey had planned with Donna that night, Mike was pretty sure it didn't involve Del Posto, so he calmly relaxed down into his chair and awaited the arrival of Jason Stand CEO of StandTech.

XXXXXXXXXX

'Thanks Ray,' Harvey leaned down into the car, 'Take the night, we'll find our way home.' He tapped the top of the car as Ray took advantage of his boss' orders and pulled out into the traffic and back home to Queens, leaving the two newly acquainted, ex work colleagues, friends... hell, even they were pretty stumped as to what to call themselves.

Without thinking, Donna leaned in and took his hand like a natural reflex, wrapping her warm, soft fingers through his. At first his hand didn't react, he smiled inwardly after feeling her touch and then accepted it with a gentle squeeze and guided her into the bar.

'Good evening Mr Specter, it has been a very long time, welcome back!' The front of house host had been there years, he knew all their regular customers by name and surely after so many years of frequenting their favourite restaurant, he wasn't going to forget Harvey in a hurry. He took a double take at Harvey's date.

'Miss Donna! Where have you two beautiful people been hiding?' They exchanged glances of unease as neither one of them wanted to divulge their goings on for the past four years, yet the host seemed to brush over it as he began to cast his eyes down his table list. 'However, I didn't see your name on our reservation list for this evening Mr Specter, and believe me, I would have made certain you had your table!'

'Oh no, we're not here to eat Gino,' Harvey assured the man with a smile, 'We're just here for drinks tonight, do you have a table in the bar?'

'For you two? My favourite table is all yours,' he gestured to a side waitress to direct them through to the bar area and into a side table booth.

XXXXXXXXXX

'So, that box of yours,' Harvey tilted his short scotch glass towards Donna as she mirrored with hers. 'Are you going to tell me anymore of those skills you have hidden in there?'

She tutted and gently shook her head with a giggle, 'Now, if I tell you everything I have in Donna's Box already, you'll have nothing to discover yourself will you?' Her voice changed into a smooth purr as her finger rubbed along the back of his hand sending gut clenching waves of pleasure down his arm. Just a small touch, made that part of his body seem on fire, God help him if... well he wasn't thinking that far ahead. Well, not tonight anyway.

'Are we still talking about your interior design skills here or something less professional?' he laughed trying his best not to linger his eyes to much on her as he swigged his Macallan 18.

'I was. But what were _you_ talking about Specter?' She gently swirled her glass as she swiped her tongue across her top lip, tasting her last sip of Scotland's finest. His eyes transfixed on her movement, he found himself imitating her, tasting his own liquor but really, in that split second, wished he was tasting her.

'I'm going to the men's room, I'll be back in a minute. I'm hoping you'll still be here when I get back...' he grinned as he got up to leave the bar, trying to shake off the growing strain below his waist as he weaved cautiously between the bar tables.

'Of course I will, you're paying for my drinks all night...' her reply made him laugh as he walked around to the toilets on the other side of the bar.

XXXXXXXXXX

The restrooms served both the bar and restaurant so were tucked in an alcove between the two. Just before entering the door, Harvey reached into his pocket and grabbed his phone, he had just realised he hadn't checked it all night, mainly because the one person who he needed to speak to was already with him. As he swiped it open and realised nothing apart from a few missed calls from Mike, probably just being nosey, he thought, so he slipped the cell phone back into his inside pocket. Goddamn kid, he thought and just then that Goddamn kid was directly in front of him exiting the men's restroom.

'Holy shit!' Mike breathed as he literally bumped into his boss.

'Mike, what the hell?' Harvey stumbled backwards slightly, not knowing if it was because he'd bumped into Mike or that he had actually _bumped_ into Mike. In Del Posto. On a night when he should be with a client. On a night he was obviously with Donna. On a night when Louis would blow his top and go off on a week's emotional bender if he knew who he was here with.

'What the hell are you doing here?' Harvey asked breathless as he straightened up his jacket.

'I could ask you the same thing!' Mike merely whispered as his eyes darted towards their table where Louis and Jason Stand were still sat animatedly talking and in full discussion mode.

'You know why I'm here! And more importantly - who I'm here with!' Harvey growled, not liking the outcome of Mike's conversation.

'Please don't tell me you changed the dinner with Jason Stand to here?'

'I didn't change the dinner with Jason Stand to here...' Mike said what Harvey wanted to hear.

Harvey peered through the branches of a nearly pruned and potted olive tree, suddenly catching sight of Louis and Jason.

'Then why do I see Louis showing Jason Stand a Goddamn origami swan made from a serviette on that table over there?' Harvey hissed, almost touching his nose against Mike's.

'Umm,' For someone with such an amazing mind, Mike's ability to answer Harvey had finalised into a small squeak.

'Goddamn it Mike!' Harvey huffed, 'If Louis knows I'm here and who I'm with, this whole signing of StandTech will go to shit!'

'Don't you think I know that? Louis will go off the chart!'

'Well, Donna and I are in the bar, so just keep them away. How's it going anyway?' Harvey calmed as he began to realise this could be possible if he kept out of the way.

'Ok, I think we've got it in the bag, as long as Louis doesn't shit the bed in the process...' Mike looked back over to his table guests, where Louis had now begun folding Mike's napkin into what looked like a lotus flower.

'Jesus Christ...' Harvey grimaced, 'Go. Make sure he signs those papers before Louis starts his Broadway reportoire.' Harvey pushed his Junior Partner back into the restaurant with a nudge of force, much to Mike's distain.

XXXXXXXXX

'Everything ok?' Donna asked as Harvey returned looking slightly edgy.

He thought for a moment whether to tell her or not, then thought now was not the time to talk about Louis and Mike and coincidentally the deal he blew off just to take her out.

'Fine,' his smile genuine as now he'd seen her, everything _was_ fine. 'More drinks?'

He called the waitress over and placed their orders.

'What's up?' she pushed.

He should have known nothing passes Donna and even after four years she could still read his face like a novel.

'Really, it's nothing. It's just, have you told Louis you're back in the city yet?'

His question threw her. _They hadn't discussed Louis or the firm nearly all evening so why after a brief visit to the men's room had he started thinking about his co-partner?_ She thought.

'Well,' she smiled and looked down at her newly ordered drink, 'I called him yesterday and we're meeting up tomorrow for lunch. So yes, he knows I'm back. Why?'

'Because,' He swallowed an imaginary lump in his throat. 'He still one hundred percent blames me for you leaving and to be honest I agree with him. But Donna, if he knows that we've met up and well, ... this...' he gestured between them, referring to their date, 'I don't know how he'd handle it and as we've got a pretty big client in the works at the moment, I really don't want him bailing out on me.'

She smiled knowingly and placed her hand on his arm.

'First of all, I'm not going to say a word, we're just having lunch and catching up and secondly, you're not one hundred percent the reason why I left. Maybe ninety five...' she brought her hand up to place on his across the table and gently shuffled herself around the booth bench to seat closer to him. He felt the warmth of her body rest on his side, without hesitation, his other arm slipped around her back.

'I can live with that,' he laughed seeing through her jokey comment and brushing his lips across hers.

'Wow, Specter. I thought you wanted us to stay hush hush?' She smirked, not taking her face too far away from his.

'How can I not, when you sit that damn close to me in that damn dress?' He rubbed his thumb along the back of it, ending in circles above her hip bone on the other side.

'Keep that thought,' she smiled, 'It's now my turn to visit the lady's room...'

Shit. Harvey's head spun around to face the direction of the restaurant.

Shit shit shit.

'Are you sure there aren't any in here?' He queried trying his best to keep her away from the main restrooms between the bar and restaurant.

'I'm a big girl Harvey, I'll be fine on my own.' And with that, he no longer had time or the ability to stop her. He just prayed she got back without any close encounters with a certain Louis Litt.

XXXXXXXXXX

'We think you'll be very happy with the by-laws we've structured for your staff Jason,' Louis grinned when they knew the CEO of StandTech had succumbed to their charms.

'If I know you Louis, I'm pretty sure I will. Get your pen ready, I'll sign those engagement letters as soon as I come back from the little boys' room!' He guffawed as he noisily pushed his chair back against the tiled floor.

The two lawyers watched as Jason Stand quickly disappeared around the row of neatly potted olive trees towards the men's room.

'See, what did I tell you?' Louis grinned insanely at Mike, 'Who needs the honourable Harvey Specter anyway?'

XXXXXXXXXX

Donna reached into her black Marnie clutch and retrieved her favourite shade of peach lipstick and reapplied it while straightening the loose curls of hair, which curved abundantly around her shoulders. She sighed and looked at herself in the restroom mirror. _What are you getting yourself into Paulsen?_ The scotch forcing a devilish grin on her face as she turned and headed back out of the ladies' room door. Back towards Harvey. When suddenly,

'Donna? Donna Paulsen?' a male voice echoed behind her as she went to turn the corner towards the bar. She'd heard that joyous voice before, but not recently.

'Jason?' She squealed as she spun around on her heels to face her friend. 'Oh my God, Jason! What are you doing here? What a lovely surprise! How are you?' She quickly babbled in excitement upon seeing her friend.

'Hey my beautiful girl! Fancy seeing you here of all places, I thought you were still in London?'

'I came back last week!' Her bright face beamed as she hugged and kissed him lightly on the cheek.

'Who are you here with?' he inquired, 'Perhaps we can meet up later and catch up with drinks?'

Donna smiled, 'That does sound lovely Jason but I'm actually on a date,' she smiled coyly and blushing slightly.

'Well, well, well, who is this lucky man?' He smirked, 'Is he hot?'

'Really Jase? You can't hit on your friend's date!' She tapped him on the top of his arm playfully.

'Well, you know me, got to try!' He laughed.

'So if you're not on a date now, who are you here with then?' Donna asked the same question back.

'Business my dear, just boring business.'

She laughed in response. 'Well, it's good to see you, make sure you give me a call sometime.'

And with that, they exchanged goodbyes and Donna rounded the corner back to Harvey.

His eyes found her as soon as she had entered back into the bar area. Even after this long, he still could find her in any room. She could see the glinting sparkle of his dark eyes following her across the bar, his grin lighting up his whole face as she got closer.

'Hey you,' he tapped the red leather bench next to him, gesturing her close, 'I thought you'd seen sense and disappeared into the night and left me to drown my sorrows with Sir Macallan here,' he swished the last dregs of his scotch around the glass.

She spritely plopped herself down next to him and met his gaze with hers.

'Sorry, I lost my senses with you many years ago...' she held her hand against his smooth cheek and drew her thumb across his cheekbone, finishing with a soft kiss , just enough for him to close his eyes briefly in a stupor of whiskey and lust.

'Now, you'll never guess who I just bumped into by the toilets...'

Shit shit shit. His inner whiskey and lust stupor had now turned to thoughts of a raging Louis.

XXXXXXXXXX

'Gentlemen!' Jason greeted Louis and Mike as he returned to the table, 'Where's that pen? I'm ready to sign.'

Louis handed it over with an over confident flick of his wrist, just enough for Jason to seize it from him. The CEO took one last moment to scan the documents in front of him then suddenly his head shot up, 'Oh yes, Pearson Specter Litt!' He grinned, 'You guys change your name more times than Prince. Weren't you called Pearson Hardman?'

'Yes, a few years ago,' Mike agreed, 'Why?'

'Nothing I just ran into an old colleague of yours. Donna Paulsen? Apparently she's on a hot date!' Jason said as he raised his eyes in a suggestive acknowledgment.

'What? Wait a minute. Donna's here?' Louis' excitement peaked.

Jason looked taken aback to Louis' over bearing enthralment. 'Umm, yes she's in the bar...' Before Jason could finish or even sign his document, Louis had stood up out of his chair, 'Come on Mike, we need to go see her!' Louis' face beamed with excitement.

Mike looked towards a perplexed Jason and then back at Louis who was just gathering his cell and wallet off the table like a kid in a sweet shop. He swallowed hard.

'I really don't think that's a good idea...' Before Mike could even finish, Louis had made a dramatic beeline for the bar...

 _Shit shit shitting restroom rendezvous_ both Mike and Harvey thought simultaneously.

 _Great. Just great._


	15. 15 - Fixed

**I hope you're all still with me. I'm hoping that now they're officially together, we'll have some Darvey fluff and stuff in the next few chapters. If anyone has any suggestions or comments please review and let me know. Thank you! Happy Writing and Reading.**

 **Chapter 15 - Fixed**

Her breath was held, the doors to the elevator were still sealed shut and her heart beat had changed its rhythm to something new. She couldn't quite make out whether it was apprehension or excitement. However, after the events of the night before, she was hedging her bets that it was definitely the apprehension winning that one.

As the doors slid open, she wondered if the elevator was some sort of time shifting capsule as it didn't seem like five minutes since she was standing, angered, humiliated and hurt in her very same spot, facing the very same office.

Floor 50. She exited and turned slowly towards the wall besides her. _Pearson, Specter, Litt._ The squared silver lettering emblazoned on her mind - filled with a medley of memories, thankfully, she thought, mostly were good. She smiled at the familiarity of it.

With an inhale of breath, she turned on her heels, and strode with her ever present confidence towards her friend's office. She needed to fix what was ruined last night.

XXXXXXXXXXX

' _Stop! Louis!' Mike's futile efforts at stopping his friend from ruining everyone's evening were pretty non existent as Louis had already powered down the steps towards the bar._

 _Mike stayed by Jason, stuck for words and opened mouthed. After a second Mike knew StandTech's CEO was the most important person in that moment, 'So, how about we call this official?' Mike offered him the pen again with a smile._

' _Hmm, I'd love to go and see this reunion!' Jason beamed, ignoring Mike's suggestion as he placed the pen and unsigned contract back down on the table. Mike let out an overly large sigh as Jason Stand got up out of his chair too and headed after Louis._

' _Seriously, I couldn't have even put money on this...' Mike muttered to himself as he picked up the contract and pen before subjecting himself towards the dramatic meltdown that was about to implode. He decided he didn't want to hurry. '_ Sorry Harvey.' _He thought and rolled his eyes._

 _Louis scuttled into the bar and scanned his eyes across each table for his favourite red headed beauty, fingers drumming together to an excitable, silent rhythm. By the time Mike and Jason had caught up with Louis, Louis' eyes were suddenly set on a booth towards the back of the bar._

 _XXXXXXXXXXXX_

' _ **Now, you'll never guess who I just bumped into by the toilets...'**_ _Donna's revelation quickly brought Harvey back round from their kiss._

 _His alertness had renewed itself after hearing her words._

' _Louis?' He offered with an uneasy smile._

 _Donna's puzzled face confused him. 'No!' She laughed, 'You need to stop thinking about Louis tonight Mr! In fact, it was Jason Stand. I haven't seen him in ages, he used to date Simon, Janine from Smyth and DeVane's personal assistant.'_

 _Harvey had never really felt his stomach move before, but in that moment he was positive it did. 'You know him, he's the CEO of StandTech. In fact, you and Louis have always wanted to sign him if he ever left Smyth and DeVane...' He cut her off._

' _I know him.' He thought quickly, 'Anyway, how about we grab a cab and head to mine.' Before he had chance to realise what he had said, Donna's raised brow caught his attention._

' _Really? That's very presumptuous of you Specter...' she purred, evident that the evening's wine and scotch had hit her head._

 _He hadn't realised what it sounded like, he used the first thought to try and get them out of the bar as quick as he possibly could. Surely, if he'd put in a little extra thought another option would have proven to be less difficult to get out of._

' _What's the rush? I haven't finished my drink,' she slowly reached down for her glass and brought it up to her lips. 'And who said we were going back to yours? What's wrong with mine? It was fine the last time...' He didn't have time to register those thoughts, but he sure as hell was going to at some point in the not so distant future. He swallowed, as hard as it was to not comment on her suggestiveness, he knew they had to get out of there._

 _Harvey began to feverishly scan the bar._

' _What's going on Harvey? You've been off ever since you left the table. Are you going to tell me why you're wanting to leave so quickly and why you're acting like you're about to be arrested?' She laughed as she placed her glass back on to the table._

 _Too late. Shit. Harvey had caught Louis' eye._

 _XXXXXXXXXX_

' _What the?' Louis stopped drumming his fingers and flung his arm out against Mike's chest to stop him from proceeding further. 'Please tell me that's not Harvey. Actually, tell me for the love of God, that is not Harvey and... ' His eyes pierced through the crowds and fixed into an angry glare which had met Harvey's face._

' _Louis, please just leave it. We need to sort the contract,' Mike rounded to the front of Louis to try and grab his eye contact away from death staring Harvey. 'It's not worth it...' Mike knew Louis didn't even know he was there from the look on Louis' face. Within seconds, Louis had strode over to their table and had took up an angry stance at the edge._

 _Harvey let out a sigh, there was only one way to handle Louis, and especially in public and even more importantly because Jason Stand was watching the whole drama unfold, and that was calmly._

' _Louis, nice to see you. How's the meeting going?'_

 _Louis flapped his hands in disbelief. He blanked Harvey's comment, ignored him and turned to a very shocked and unsuspecting Donna. 'Really?' He paused trying to find his words, 'Really? Him? Are you freaking kidding me?' He flapped his hands again feverishly, 'We haven't seen each other in months since I last came to London, and the first person you want to see is HIM!' Louis pointed with disgust towards his fellow senior partner. 'What are you thinking? He's a complete dick, you know this Donna, you said yourself.'_

 _Donna looked at Harvey's reaction, to which he smirked back at her with a 'really?' eyebrow flick and grin. She mouthed, 'sorry'._

' _Wait a minute, wait a minute, wait a minute...' Louis seemed like he was calming himself, but then the anger in the way he delivered his next question proved that to be wrong, 'Are you on a date?' He spat. The look of disgust echoed through his face as he turned to Harvey. 'Is this what you blew off our meeting for?' Redness was beginning to reign across Louis' cheeks, flaming and getting darker by the second. Harvey had yet to say a word. However, it was Mike who stepped forward._

' _Louis, now is not the time or place. Let's go outside or back to the office.' He tried to pull his friend's arm back away from the table._

' _How could you Donna?' Louis scowled. 'I thought we were friends. You told me everything.'_

' _Well, obviously she doesn't...' Harvey couldn't help himself, the copious amounts of Macallan wouldn't let him stay silent. Right there and then all Harvey wanted to do was flatten and silence Louis with one defining punch for speaking to Donna like he was._

' _Louis, please. I was going to tell you tomorrow at lunch. I just needed time to know what this was,' she gestured between her and Harvey._

' _And what exactly is that?' Louis glared, 'You know what? I don't want to know. If he hurts you again Donna, don't come crying to me and expecting me to listen.' And with that, Louis had disappeared between the tables and towards the door._

' _Shall I go after him?' Mike offered._

' _No, he needs to process. There's no point speaking to him at the moment. Let him go.' Harvey said as he got up out of his seat and looked around quickly to see who would have witnessed their scene._

' _Are you ok?' Harvey asked concerned as he held Donna's hand and helped her up out of the booth's seat. 'He shouldn't have spoken to you like that,' Harvey slipped his arm around her waist pulling her in close and placed a kiss to her temple._

 _Mike noticed his two friends in a unfamiliar embrace, something which even he knew should have happened all those years ago. For some reason, it didn't look awkward, it looked natural, like they've always been there. Mike smiled and looked away, then feverishly looked around as Jason Stand was no where to be seen._

 _Shit._

XXXXXXXXXXXX

For the past fifteen minutes she had been deciding where to sit in his office. In his chair? No, too confrontational. On his window frame? No, too casual. She had decided upon perching herself tentatively on the end of his couch, waiting for him to return from court. Norma said he was on his way back, so Donna was thankful that she had a few moments to rehearse in her mind how she was going to approach this. Louis was not easy to calm, let alone have a rational conversation with.

She looked around his office. The memories flooded back like they were only yesterday. She had to admit, she missed the office, her friends and the challenge. After making it right with Jessica, not long after she had left, she knew she would always be made to feel welcome back at the firm. Jessica held no grudges neither did Donna, they both knew why what happened had happened. They both wanted to protect Harvey in their own ways. Donna cast her eyes around Louis' shelves; the picture of the four of them: Jessica, Louis, Harvey and her just after the New York Law Journal Awards. The memory warmed her and in part reminded her of everything she had missed out on in between.

Suddenly a long drawn out exasperated sigh bellowed from the doorway.

'Out. Get out,' he flicked his hands towards her gesturing back towards the door he'd just entered. 'I don't need this conversation right now,' Louis stropped, as he pulled his chair into his desk and flipped open his laptop, making a conscious effort to avoid her glare.

'Oh no you don't Louis, we're going to have his goddamn conversation and we're going to have it now!' Her lowered tone was forceful. Forceful enough for Norma to scuttle behind and close the door to Louis' office.

'What's there to say Donna? That you lied to me that you never wanted to see that son of a bitch again or the fact that because of your secret rendezvous with that aforementioned dick, I've now lost the firm a major client?' His eyes pierced into Donna's. She didn't budge, for how ever long she had known Louis, she knew how he worked and she wasn't going to back down.

'Louis, things change. Actually no.' She thought again, 'Things didn't change. I love Harvey, I always have. Ok there, I said it. I. love. Harvey. Specter. And if you can't accept that, then what was the point in our friendship?'

'But, Donna. It's him. You really think he's changed?' He softened his tone, just like she knew he would. 'Jesus, it's taken the whole of my self restraint to avoid his office this morning...' he continued to calm his rage until Donna answered his question.

'I know he has. He's not the same man he was a few years ago. Louis we've said a lot of things and we know where we want to be now and we're...' she held her breath and looked up and then back to focus on her friend, '...going to see where it goes...' She smiled.

'Do you know about Scottie?' Louis huffed, hoping to break the smile from Donna's face and paint Harvey further in bad light.

Donna gave him an exasperated look, 'Yes Louis, I know about Scottie.' She let out a laugh, 'In fact, it was Scottie who made me realise that I needed to come home and it was Scottie who told me he still loved me.'

Louis let out a humpf as he pushed his chair back away from the desk and placed his hands around his head and leant back.

'Please Louis, be happy for me. For us. I was going to tell you today at lunch, but I didn't want to say anything before, as I didn't know how the last few days with Harvey we're going to go. And to be honest... they've been pretty damn good,' she smirked.

Louis' face turned to a look of horror and disgust. 'Ok, ok. Please stop. I don't need to know all the details. If you're happy, then so am I. But I swear to God, if he hurts you and let's you down, I can not be held responsible for my actions.' He puffed his chest out as a declaration of his honour.

Donna stifled a laugh. 'Thanks Louis. Now, how about that lunch and while we're at it, did I tell you I'm very good friends with Jason Stand?'

'Donna, I wouldn't bother, he was adamant last night that he didn't want to be represented by a firm who couldn't hold their shit together and he also happened to mention the way I treated you...' he looked sorrowfully up towards her as she had remained in front of his desk. 'I'm sorry,' he finally mumbled.

'You let me worry about Jason, he'll be Pearson, Specter, Litt's client by the end of the day. It's the least I can do,' she smiled.


	16. 16 - It's All About the Balls

**Chapter 16 - It's All About the Balls**

'If I recall, you've always been impressive at handling my balls...' the husky deepness of his voice penetrated the office as he stepped through the doorway to the vision of Donna gently passing his MJ ball from hand to hand in a slow, rhythm.

'Shh, this is an office and someone could over hear and misunderstand that was eleven years ago...'

'Really? Cause, it feels more like ten and a half to me... Anyway, where's your mind at Paulsen? I was thinking about your ability of getting them signed for me. What were _you_ talking about?' His devilish grin smothered his face as he ambled towards her, transfixed on her creamy legs, crossed as she perched herself on the edge of his window ledge.

'I was thinking, it's been a while since I've touched these...' She flipped it up in the air and snatched it back down with a simple catch.

'Fondle away,' he smirked as he pressed his hands into his pockets, 'Just be gentle.'

'As much as I'd _love_ to do this all day,' She turned and placed the priceless basketball back on its stand over looking Manhattan. 'I've actually come to see when you want to finish what we started last night. Well, you know before our soap opera moment...'

As she turned back around, the proximity between them had narrowed considerably. His hands whipped out of his pockets and had taken their place upon her hips, pulling her towards him in one swoop where she expelled a short gasp of surprise.

'Har...' Before she could even respond, his lips were on hers, light at first, featherlike, brushing them over her top lip until she succumbed and pressed hers further towards him. Her hand came to rest along his cheek, while the other she planted firmly on the centre of his chest, just long enough to enjoy his taste before gently pushing him slightly away.

He hummed in pleasure as he kept his eyes closed for a few more seconds.

'I'm not sure how I've lived without doing _that_ for so long,' he opened his eyes, still fixed on hers, his hand still pulling her close, very close, so she was flush and resting against his obvious groin.

She bit her bottom lip gently as she slid her fingertips subtly across her mouth, trying to prolong the tingling that his kiss had left.

'Harvey, seriously. We can't do this here,' she flicked her head around his shoulder towards the doorway.

'There's no one out there, Maddie's in the file room,' he smiled.

'It's strange,' she started.

'Ok. Not sure whether to take that as a compliment or not, right after I've kissed you like that...'

She laughed and placed her hand reassuringly on his chest.

'Oh no, nothing strange about _that_ ,' she side stepped him and stood in the centre of his office. 'I meant this!' She opened her arms up to his office.

'Harvey. This was my home. That desk out there was a major part of my life, I meant it's strange that I'm here, but I'm not, if you get what I mean?'

'Ok...' Harvey looked worried. 'Do you not want to be here?' His dark, brown eyes searching her face.

'God no, I love it here, I've always felt at home here and it's strange that after four years, it stills feels like... home.'

His fingertips reached out to her hand and he wrapped them around it, pulling it up to him. 'You are home, you're with me,' he leant in towards her and placed his forehead on hers. 'And I'm never Goddamn letting you go again.'

'You do know I'm not working here though?' She laughed.

'Of course...' Harvey smiled, 'from what I've heard you're going to redesign the whole interior of New York City.' He pushed her hair gently back behind her ear and rubbed his thumb over her diamond earring that twinkled at him.

'Too right I am...' she grinned in response.

'And...' he grinned, 'If you want, you can start here...'

'Erm, what do you mean? Your office?' she looked around the familiar room.

'Well, as you've noticed it hasn't changed in all the years I've been in it. I want the Donna touch...'

'You do know you can have the Donna touch somewhere else too later...'

'I wouldn't say no to a personal consultation later at my place?' His lips crept around to her ear and whispered softly, 'And I'll even bring my balls with me too.'

'You do know it's all about the balls don't you?' She smiled, 'Their size, position and where you put them...' she breathed across his neck.

'Are you still talking about your interior design idea for my office?' His response was low and guttural, he felt the intensity of the metaphorical heat rising between them.

'Oh Harvey, you're going to be so impressed with my ball skills...'

He swallowed hard and his jaw tensed. 'I'm looking forward to it.'

 **NB: A shorter chapter as I wanted it to stand alone before the next chapter... I hope you enjoyed it. There's more to come, so stay tuned... review if you'd like. I know the years quote at the beginning is different to when it's said in 8:05 but it's the time frame of this story. Thank you so far everyone for your lovely reviews. Thanks Carebearmaxi for your supportive comments too. They all mean a lot and spur me on.**


	17. 17 - I'm More Ice Man Than Maverick

**Hey all! Here's another delicious chapter for you to feast on. I hope it's ok, it's probably the first time I've had a good bash at a T/M rated chapter. Review if you care to share! Thank you and enjoy (hopefully!) I love this crazy pair.**

 **Chapter 17 - I'm More Of An Ice Man Than A Maverick**

He really couldn't remember the last time he had tried three consecutive shirts on, usually he knew what he wanted and how he wanted it. But the thought of the evening ahead of him, with Donna, it was throwing him well off his game. He knew she wouldn't care which shirt he had on. Of course she'd notice every detail, she's Donna; they all looked good, maybe he was just trying to put his mind elsewhere rather than getting carried away to what might happen that evening.

Ever since their earlier, double entendre conversation in his office that afternoon, his mind had been running wild with thoughts that he really should have shook off, especially in an important deposition and then in Jessica's office.

He laughed to himself as he checked his hair in the bathroom mirror, remembering the times she would touch it, just so, making him right. Only she could ever make him perfect, without her, he knew he wasn't. He could never lose her again.

Three small knocks at the door, brought him back around from images of the past. A nervous smile quickly glanced back at him from the mirror as he then made his way to the door.

'Hey,' Donna smiled as she resisted the temptation to glide straight past him and into his apartment like she had done so on many occasions in the past, but this time it felt different. She hovered in the doorway, hugging a white A4 folder to her body, which was so unlike her; she never held a guard up to herself before. Maybe it was because there may be no going back from tonight.

Transfixed on her face, radiating the warmest, reassuring smile, he realised he hadn't welcomed her in.

'Come in, come in,' he held the door wider and stepped aside. 'I don't think I've ever said that before...' he laughed, closing the door gently behind her.

'Well, it _was_ the right of your assistant to not wait to be asked, and as I no longer work for you... well.' She smirked, as she slipped her navy blazer from her shoulders and held it over her arm. 'I see you've done a lot with this place?' She cast her gaze around his apartment, it hadn't changed in four years. Even down to the position of his fruit bowl; she laughed that she had even noticed that small intricate detail.

'You know I don't like change...' he took her jacket from her arm and placed it on the hooks by the door. 'And, now I have you back, everything is just as it should be.' He took her wrist gently and pulled her flush to him in one swoop, a small squeak of unexpected excitement escaped her lips, right before he covered and caressed them with his. He couldn't wait a minute longer, he had been imagining the taste of her lips and mouth on him again ever since their afternoon in his office.

She let him explore and tease her mouth, opening slightly to feel the wanting pressure of his tongue waiting to take her further. Hot breath colliding as in one step, Harvey had grabbed his arm and hand around her waist and pulled her in closer towards his body. He was emerged in the feeling of not ever wanting to let her go.

Donna brought her hands and fingers up to his cheek, sensing exactly his thoughts, both never wanting to leave each other again. Reluctantly she parted her lips from his, instantly missing the connection and their warmth. She took a deep breath to steady her breathing and to take in his face, his endless dark eyes, fixated on hers.

'I'm not going anywhere,' she placed another quick kiss on his, following that with small, lighter kisses until she finished her thought, 'And I'm definitely not going anywhere tonight...'

'Oh, you will be _going_ places,' his grin and outward ego set a fire burning in her lower body. She knew he wasn't kidding, if the last time was anything to go by. The thought of it hit her spot causing a tidal wave of arousal through her body, she held back, finding an ounce of strength not to let him take her there and then so she could feel every inch of him.

'As much as I'd love to go _there_ right now, I have actually brought these along. Remember? As promised,' she picked up the folder which had been discarded on the wooden floor in the middle of their last kiss, 'Your design plans? Your office?'

His mind was well and truly in other places, particularly in other places he wanted to be later on.

He shook his head with a chuckle, 'If that's how you want to play it,' his lips pursed and curled, 'how about I get us some drinks?' He led her through to the living area, his hands delicately brushing the top of her shoulder, his heart pounded as he resisted pulling her back around to feel her lips again, he had missed their warmth within the last minute. As she walked over to the couch and he made his way to the drinks table, his hand lingered and smoothed down her spine, sending a shockwave through her body which halted her in an instant. She flicked her head around to meet his gaze, 'Make it a large one,' she raised her brows with as much seductive enthusiasm as she could muster as she sat on the couch and placed her folder in front of her on the glass coffee table.

Harvey splashed the amber liquid generously into two short precision cut glasses and picked them up with his finger tips hovering over the top. He walked over to where she had positioned herself at one end of the couch, leaving enough room for him.

He handed her the glass and positioned himself close to her. Their thighs brushing, his hand gliding slowly around her back, feeling the soft silk fabric of her top as he peered over with interest towards her folder.

'So, what do you have in store to remodel me with?' He wiggled his eyebrows as he sipped his drink.

'I could never remodel you...' she smiled up at him leaning in to kiss him, then stopping abruptly and pulling slightly back, 'your ego could never take my suggestions,' she laughed as she turned back away and flipped the white folder open with an enthusiastic flair.

'My what?' His grin as wide as his mouth could allow, 'You're telling me I have an _ego_? Since when?'

She gathered his sarcasm and decided to brush over it, as his dark-eyed, lingering look could escalate this conversation. Leaving the hours she'd spent that afternoon wasted, as she would be in his bed, tangled in his limbs and feeling every feel she was immersed in, just like _the other time._

She shook the tempting thoughts off for now and cleared her throat, bringing her around to what she wanted to show him. He sensed her need to get to the point so zoned into her.

'Ok, shoot,' he instructed as he tilted his glass towards her work.

'First of all, you do realise I've wanted to do this since the first time we moved to that office don't you?'

'Really? What was wrong with what I had? In fact, you were the one who said my couch suited me and the colour bought out the power in my eyes...' he laughed.

'Harvey, Harvey, Harvey, when will you learn?' She shook her head, letting her loose shiny waves bounce across her chest.

'Look, this is pretty much like the layout and design you have now, but I was thinking, it needs more of a...' she looked upwards to an invisible spot for a moment searching for the right phrasing, 'West End chic...' her smile beamed at him realising her perfect phrase.

He found her eyes, the emerald pools alight in front of him. He loved her enthusiasm, her passion. He loved her.

'Excuse me?' He half laughed, half coughed. 'This is Manhattan last time I checked...'

She let her head fall to one side, slightly exasperated that she needs to explain what she means.

'My last five clients in London Harvey, were based in the City. I helped design the interior of a new floor of offices in Canary Wharf, trust me, I know what I'm doing.'

'Donna, you know I trust you. I always have. Actually...' he pulled the design sheets across the table towards him and placed his glass down. 'You know what, this does look pretty damn good Donna, but you do know what's going to happen don't you?'

'What's that?' She smiled, glad that he liked her ideas and glad that the Macallan had warmed her body, calming nerves she didn't realise were there.

'Louis is going to want in on this. As soon as he gets wind of you doing this for me, he'll be on it like mud baths in Cartagena.'

She smiled, 'Well, I was kinda hoping that would be the case,' she smiled, studying his face, while wondering how long it would take him to register what she was saying.

'Really? You wouldn't mind working on an office design with him? We _are_ talking about _Louis_ here aren't we?' He looked perplexed, yet somewhat amused by her comment. 'You do realise this is the same Louis who managed to get one of the office cleaning ladies fired because she hoovered diagonal lines along his office carpet and not vertical?'

'Oh Harvey, do I need to spell it out for you? Considering your notability to detail, your ability to grasp what I'm trying to suggest is somewhat not up on par...' she smiled and placed her hand on his cheek, bringing her mouth close to his. He succumbed to her hot breath and couldn't focus on a response so let her do what she's planning. Her lips brush slowly across his top lip, tugging slightly to elicit a response from him, to pull him from his Donna-haze. His hand took the hint and glided swiftly up into her hair holding the back of her neck, gently, yet just strong enough to pull her closer, forcing his lips on hers. Deepening and penetrating against her, his mind beginning to swirl and collapse against the need to have her close. Closer than ever.

She pulls away, immediately still needing the contact so placed her forehead tenderly against his, her eyes still closed as she controlled her breathing.

'Don't you see? I plan on staying around the office Harvey. I miss you. I've missed you. For four years.' As soon as the admission left her Harvey-tasting lips, a tear made its exit right on cue, as she tired to blink it away, not wanting to let down that vulnerable side of her. He immediately swiped it away in a caress so tender she hardly felt it. She lifted her hooded eyes to meet his.

'Having you back in my life is a gift in itself. Having you back at the office is something that only happened in my dreams for those years. The fact that you're going to be there, doing something that I know damn well that you're amazing at and something you love so much fills me with pride.'

'Harvey. The something I _love_ is you. Everything else is just an added bonus.'

'I'd never go back Donna you know that don't you?' His voice soft, his jaw tensed, 'We've been through so much, and it's taken this long and it's taken so much time apart, for me to Goddamn realise how much...' he paused and placed a chaste kiss on her awaiting lips, followed with, 'I' another kiss, 'Love', a longer kiss, 'You.' Their eyes now aligned, mirroring the love they declared and the realisation that they can no longer live without each other. An instant shared connection, knowing what the other was thinking and feeling.

She couldn't resist him any longer, how the hell she'd sat next to him for the past twenty minutes she didn't know, but all she wanted to do was feel him. Feel him everywhere on her body.

Within a second, his hand bunches up her hair, pulling her in, crashing his lips to hers, both meeting with paralleled force, a sensual tug of war where there's no winner, just the two of them in tune to what they both want. Harvey moved his lips from hers for an instant, taking them down her jawline, around the front of her neck as she allowed her head to fall back to enjoy every feel he sent through her body with just his lips. His hands. His hands were setting every inch of her body on fire. They began to smooth, glide, caress her back, her rib cage, her thighs. She couldn't keep track on where he was, each bodily receptor confused between need and lust. She found her fingers gliding up through his hair, the feeling of him allowing her free reign over him began to ignite her want for him even more. In a flurry of buttons being undone, zips being pulled tantalisingly down and clothes beginning to be discarded, Donna's clarity kicked in, against his unwillingness, she pulled away, a look of want and desire etched across her face as she fixed her gaze on his aroused eyes.

Between the semi dressed state and frantic kissing, grabbing and greed, she'd ended up with both her thighs either side of his. His need for her now very evident pressing into her inside leg, so close to where she needed...wanted it to be. The thought caught a breath in her throat, 'Hey Harvey,' she purred as she recovered from loosing her breath momentarily, 'Take me to bed, or loose me forever...'

He let out a short chuckle as he also caught his breath.

'You know me too well,' he hissed as he then grabbed her ass, lifted her up and carried her towards his bed in the adjoining room. 'Who knew a movie quote could mean so much?' She mumbled into his neck, appreciating his strong arms wrapped around her. Holding her safe.

He laid her down, now half dressed in only her skinny jeans and white laced bra, taking a moment to gather her, lying in a place he'd only dreamed she would be.

Moving down to kiss her again, his lips already missing that contact, starting at her lips, moving down to her neck, her chest - where they lingered around the lacy edge still enclosing her breasts. Her body instinctively arched, pushing her chest up, needing more. Before she knew it, his hand had flicked the clasp behind her and he was now rolling her straps done to the bottom of her arms, slowly pulling her bra away - taking just another barrier away between them. His mouth, like a magnet, was drawn to each nipple, sucking, flicking, pulling. He began to realise he couldn't last long after feeling the taste of her skin again, feeling the hardness of her nipples in his mouth for him.

Donna's eyes struggled to open, each touch, kiss and tug forced her into submission, a sixth sense of feeling everything. Something she'd only ever experienced one time before; something she remembered every time another man never made her feel the way _he_ did.

In no time, every piece of clothing had been removed and had now released them both to each other.

His eager hand now able to explore every part of her smooth, cream body. His fingers drawing circles up her thigh towards where she needed them to be. She needed him. He nuzzled into her neck, taking in the sweet smell of her familiar Marc Jacobs, a scent that clouded his head and filled his mind with her. He needed her. And with that thought, his fingers found where she desired him at that moment. His thumb finding the exact spot it needed to be. She let out a moan, forcing him to press harder, slipping in his fingers to feel her again. He steadied himself, taking a breath and gently kissing her, their eyes locked.

'No one, could ever make me feel this way,' he brushed a stray hair from her face with his spare hand, while the other was still gently exploring between her legs. 'It's always been you.'

'Shhh,' she smiled and placed a finger up to his lips, 'Keep going.' He could feel her squeeze herself around his fingers, edging him on further.

As his finger glided more exquisitely, her breaths began to grow louder, rippling into moans, like waves of pleasure floating from her mouth.

He stopped and gained her focus again, mirroring each breath she took, feeling her warm body underneath him. He wanted to be closer to her, to see, feel and hear her come beneath him.

'Harvey, please,' she'd never beg, but for him, she let her guard down. She needed him more than anything. He brushed his kiss over hers, dragging his tongue along her bottom lip, their tongues forcefully playing, teasing, touching.

'God Donna,' he had moved his frantic kissing and pulling down to her breasts again, enjoying the feel of having her to himself, breaking down their barrier which had held them apart for far too long.

She felt his desire and need for her pressing deliciously along her centre, she caught her breath.

'Do we need to use...' his breath deep. She heard a slight tremor, a slight hitch in his voice. She suddenly saw a side to him she'd never seen before, he seemed nervous.

She pressed her hand to his face, drawing her soft thumb along his cheekbone, then tickled her fingers gently back around his ear, pulling him slightly closer. 'No Harvey, I want to feel you.'

The kiss that followed was the most intensely slow and love-filled meeting their lips had made since they had met. Every part of their bodies hypersensitive, feeling every curve, every pulse point, every hardened desire.

She arched herself up to meet him, her legs encapsulating his body as he slipped himself in, so perfectly filling her, she felt an instant fullness. It felt like a piece of her that had fitted so perfectly in the past had now been returned. This time she knew she would have this feeling forever.

And with that thought, she pulled herself around him, enjoying the feeling of him inside her, her hips moving up to met his, encouraging him to explore her deeper.

'God, I love you. I love you in every way,' his head fell into the warm crook of her neck as he began to move deeper inside her, pulling back out so she could feel his length slowly plunging back inside. His thumb tracing the edges of her hardened nipple, sending shivers through her body, meeting the growing fusion between her legs.

His perfect grinding of his hips on her and him pushing himself into her at the same time just hitting the exact spot. The spot, which was not so long ago, was fully on the edge of exploding against Harvey's incredulous fingers. Now his length was completely taking over her insides, she felt every inch of him sliding along her. His hands were wrapped around each of her hips; he angled them up and moved himself deeper, hitting harder and sending a final thrust that hit her and sent her spinning over the edge and releasing herself under him. His hand grasping and grabbing at her right breast, the other supporting his weight above her, as he continued to thrust inside her until she let out an appreciative groan and threw her head back in to the pillow.

The sight of her beauty laying in front of him, completely open to him, sent fire down his body, back into his hips. He waited for her ride the waves he had created through her body and, as he couldn't hold back any longer, he kissed her hard, with every ounce of his being. She knew what he needed, so pressed her hips up towards him, nudging him to go, gripping his toned, muscular back with her burgundy manicured nails.

She let out an expel of breath as he pulled himself out and pushed in again, this time increasing the pace, depth and force. God she needed him to do that, to let himself go inside her. He gripped on to the bedsheet with his hand as he set a faster pace, his hips pushing themselves harder and harder into hers. He could feel her nails pressing sharply into his skin, tipping him over the edge. With a slight heavy groan, his head fell against hers as he flowed into her, pushing himself deeper, wanting to fill her. Needing to.

As he rested his head further down on her chest, the echoing beat of her heart calmed him. They stayed still and in each other's heart beat rhythms, noticing that they were in sync, in the same rhythm.

'Hey,' he lifted his head and placed a chaste kiss on her pink, swollen lips.

'Hey back,' she smiled, echoing their first words shared on Facebook.

One Friend Request. One message. One hell of an evening.

'Well,' Donna smiled as they parted and lay towards each other, 'You're definitely not going to lose me forever now Maverick.' She purred, referring back to her previous Top Gun reference.

'Hell no,' he kissed her gently, 'but to be honest, I see myself more of an Ice Man.'

Donna's confusion made him laugh. 'He won the trophy. Now I've won my own trophy.'

'Hey,' she gently pushed his shoulder back, 'You see me as a trophy?' Her eyebrow raised.

'Goddamn right you are,' he teasingly pushed her back onto the bedsheet, climbed on top and crashed his lips down to hers. It was going to be a long night.


	18. 18 - Unexpected Guest

_**Well, back to it after the holidays! Wishing all Suitors and Darvey crew members a lovely New Year. Here's the next instalment... please review if the moment takes you! Thanks x**_

 **Chapter 18 - Unexpected Guest**

At the far end of Pearson Specter Litt's fiftieth floor corridor, Harvey's smile lit up his face. Her incredulous authority, her infamous sass and organisation reverberated out from his office and along the hallway. He upped his pace slightly, not wanting to seem over eager to get to her, but also not wanting to miss a moment of her giving out her orders to whichever tradesman she was dealing with that morning. The day before, it was the carpenter, who had left somewhat perplexed. Mainly by her ability to know more than him about fine wood, therefore ending up, like most people who encountered Donna, totally in awe of the red head after completing a new shelving unit for Harvey's vinyls.

By the time he'd made his way to the doorway of his office, a brunette middle-aged lady laden with rolls of fabric, had emerged looking somewhat bewildered and pale.

'Are you playing nice? Or do I need to pull your pigtails at recess?' His grin engulfing the door's entrance as he hovered without stepping in. Donna had temporarily

barred him from setting foot in his office for the past two days, so he'd taken up residency in Jessica's office, while she was away charming a new client in Chicago.

Donna didn't look up from the sample

brochure she was perusing, flicking each page with more enthusiastic force than the last.

Mesmerised, he stayed rooted to the spot supporting his weight against the doorframe, studying her incredulous spirit and talent - her whole attention on something he could see that she loved so much. Watching her like this - authoritative, creative and inspiring - it made his heart leap. He was beginning to enjoy this new feeling his heart gave him. The rush to the head... and other parts.

As soon as he went to move forward, unable to keep a distant proximity, her head shot up from her trance, 'I know you're there, and no, you're not coming in. I've told you. No entry until it's complete Mister, so now, will you please go take your pretty little self back to your office.' She tilted her head to one side, she was finding the distance between them just as intolerable, but she was determined to complete the project before Jessica got back from Chicago the following day.

'Jessica's office. This is my office. How can I stay away from _my_ office when there's something so beautiful in it?' That grin making an appearance, nearly almost breaking her in two.

'Harvey,' she uttered exasperatingly, placing her pen and notebook down onto the pile of boxes sitting next to her.

'Donna,' he matched her tone with an equal amount of tenaciousness.

'What are you doing here anyway? I thought you had back to back meetings all day,' she smiled, 'Which I'm sure you told me about this morning between,' she smiled, 'Well, it doesn't matter what it was between,' she flustered, which made him smile as he noticed the flush of pink that radiated across her cheeks as she thought about their morning together. In fact, how they'd spent the past three mornings together. 'Harvey, I can't concentrate with you standing there, you're distracting.'

'How am I distracting?' he asked, making sure he followed it with the Specter smile he knew she couldn't resist.

'That's why!' She flicked her pen at him, 'I'm trying to be professional here! Do you want a good job or not? Now, go away otherwise your office will start to resemble something Louis may like...'

Harvey's face slightly recoiled in disgust, 'Have you seen the plans for his office?' He snorted unable to contain himself. 'I thought you were doing it for him? Louis has just shown me his ... ideas.'

'I know,' she let out an exasperated sigh, 'I think you may have been right about Louis.'

'When have I ever not been?'

'I asked him to write me a Wish List, a sort of brainstorm of ideas I could work from. You know, just so he felt like he was contributing, when really, I know what he wants and I know he'll love what I have planned, but I wasn't expecting Caesar's Palace!'

'Yeah, If Caesar was a pimp!' He laughed, 'Now, actually, I did come here with a motive other than to stare at you. I was going to go get a coffee, do you want me to bring you one?'

Her eyes sparkled as the light poured in through the windows, ' _You're_ getting _me_ a coffee? At work?' She feigned shock.

'Well, you _are_ working hard, I thought you deserved one...'

'And what, I never worked hard before when I was your secretary?' She smirked, unable to continue her feigned annoyance.

'Point taken,' he stepped back out the office, 'I guess it just took me four years to make you a coffee...'

'You owe me quite a few. Goodbye Harvey,' she sighed, pleased he was leaving but instantly needing him close as soon as he had disappeared from sight. She sighed to herself as she dropped her brochure down on the desktop. _You're in deep Paulsen_ , she thought with a smile allowing the butterflies to continue to flutter within her stomach; a feeling she hadn't felt since she was a teenager, that new feeling of being with that someone who made you feel like you're the only person in the world. She laughed, mentally telling herself to get a grip and then trying to shake off her total girl crush feels. Although, she was pretty certain, this was more than a girl crush; it was definitely something she hadn't felt before.

A sudden realisation of her surroundings brought her back around from her semi-Harvey daze, catapulting her back into his office and back to her task in hand. With a sigh, she rested her hand on her waist, casting her eyes around the office, THE office. The office that held an encyclopaedia of stories, some that made her smile with fondness; some that made her shiver. She brushed her hand across her milky arms to feel the goosebumps that had risen so delicately across her skin. The four walls had seen everything they had been through and truth be told, she held every one of those memories close, as without them, they wouldn't be them. They wouldn't be where they are in that moment; where they should be. Where they should have been many years ago, but she knew he wasn't ready back then. It took losing her for the best part of four years to realise that gaping hole she had left in his life.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As she began to unfold Harvey's vinyls from the protective brown packaging, which had been placed around their boxes during the painting, she recognised a familiar rush of her favourite smell that drifted into the office.

'That better be what I think it is?' she turned back towards the doorway guessing correctly, as Harvey stood, still adorning his unexplainably handsome smile. 'How long have you been stood there for? Have you branched into stalking now?'

'How did you guess? I was just about to go home and pin photos up of you across my bedroom wall.' He passed her a takeaway cup of vanilla latte, skinny with whipped cream as her she tilted her head slightly in feigned amusement. 'I must admit however, my Facebook stalking is improving...' he pushed his luck further, 'In fact, I knew you were never over me..' He wiggled his eyebrows as he sipped on his own coffee.

'Really?' Her eyes fixed on his as they sparkled towards him, 'When was I under you?'

As soon as she'd delivered her comeback, she knew what she had said and there was no going back, her stomach knotted, tugging pleasurably on her insides as she waited for his obvious response. He narrowed the proximity between them, hot breath on her lips. 'I think we both know, when that was.' As much as she tried to resist it, the blush covered her cheeks and she knew he'd witnessed her bashful reaction. _Damn it._

His lips parted slightly, she could feel the smile growing on his mouth as his lips glide smoothly over hers; coffee and vanilla coating them.

'Uh um,' the obvious attempt at distraction jolted the pair out of their 'coffee and vanilla' and ' _that other time'_ haze, as they simultaneously drew their heads towards the door.

'Louis?' Harvey sighed, as his hand slid down from Donna's waist and returned to it's position in his pocket, trying his best to loosen the fabric around his groin. Although, he thought briefly, Louis at his doorway was kind of doing the job pretty sharpish. 'What is it?'

'Well, when you two have finished doing whatever _that_ was, I need to speak with Donna.' Louis fidgeted on the spot trying his best not to make eye contact with either of them, still uncomfortable with their new dynamic.

'Can't you speak to her here? I'm sure it's nothing I'm going to be interested in.' Harvey swigged back on his coffee as he helped Donna place a stack of vinyls back on the shelf, distracting them away from their previous conversation.

'No Harvey, you won't be interested but even still,' he ventured further into Harvey's office, now that the two of them had parted ways and lips. 'It's about my office design and if you don't mind, I'd like to speak to Donna alone. I do not wish to be mocked for my astounding sense of interior perspective.'

Donna places a hand on Harvey's arm, 'I'll be with you in two minutes Louis, let me just finish up here and you'll have my undivided attention.'

A wide and beaming grin smoothed across Louis' face, 'Thank you Donna.' He turned on his heel and headed out just as quickly as he had entered.

'So... that wasn't weird.' Harvey half snorted as he nodded towards where Louis had exited.

'Hmm,' Donna scanned his face as she rounded the boxes and placed her coffee cup down on the edge of the black glass desk. 'Not only was it weird Louis catching us like he did, but you know what else was weird?'

'His ears? His inability to to control his saliva production?'

'Ew, no!' Donna grimaced at the thought. 'I'm not talking about Louis Harvey, I'm talking about what you said just before you tried to brush over it by kissing me.'

'What was that?' He honestly couldn't remember much before his lips had met hers three minutes ago.

'Your attempt at making a Facebook joke? When I know for a fact that you don't make Facebook jokes.' She scanned his face further and Donna-ed him. 'Unless, you actually have been...' She suddenly caught him swallowing hard. 'I knew it!' She all but yelped, 'You've gone through my whole Facebook profile...' She grinned, knowing for sure now that she had caught him.

Always the lawyer, he was quick on his return. 'I do believe the sole purpose of Facebook is to display one's life to others, so therefore Miss Paulsen, your case has no grounds.' He smirked, happy with his response.

'Well, the grounds I have, are that you suddenly perceived that I was...what was it? _Never over you_? How on earth did you get _that_ from my Facebook profile, which I hardly update?' Her arms now folded, slightly protective of the fact that he thinks he knows how she felt.

'Donna, I didn't mean anything by it. I just meant.. I don't know what I meant. Maybe I just wanted to believe that you missed me somehow.' His boyish smile still hovering.

'Missed you? Harvey, the whole reason I'm here is because I missed your stupid ass, and I realised that there's no one else in this world, whether it be here or Europe, that I want to be with. Who I want _everything_ with.' She looked towards him, his eyes still casting doubt over her explanation.

'And I feel that too, but..' he stopped and resisted.

'What is it Harvey?' She knew there was more, something else he was itching to ask. Something that had yet to be said. His voice almost inaudible as a low sound dryly left his throat, 'How did you know that?' he asked.

'Know what? That I wanted to be with you? I thought we'd been over this?'

'No, I meant, how did you know that there wasn't anyone else for you?'

Immediately sensing what he was getting at, Donna released her hold of Harvey's arm.

'Wait. What? Seriously, you want to know if I was seeing anyone in England?' She stepped back slowly in surprise, her face paling with confusion. 'Weren't _you_ the one who was seeing someone? In fact, you were the one who got _engaged_ trying to work out if there was anyone else for you!' Her voice gradually getting louder.

'Donna, please.' Harvey took a short step towards her as she mirrored his and took a step back.

'Don't Donna me. How could that bother you? From what I heard from Scottie herself, it seemed like you were pretty much up for making a go of it, until she realised that you were...' she stopped.

'I was what Donna? Still in love with you?' He answered, gently grabbing her wrists with both hands to stop her from retreating further.

'I've always loved you Harvey, you know that.'

'So tell me. I didn't see anyone special on your Facebook page. Was there anyone in England who made you forget me?' He was suddenly surprised by his own vulnerability, something only she'll ever witness.

Donna felt an overwhelming lump fill her throat, almost choking her, suffocating her. With more strength than she knew she had, she swallowed, forcing the lump down. Just far enough to answer.

'No. Harvey.' A wave of nausea swept over her body as she wriggled free of his grip.

'Now, as much as I love being interrogated about my love life in another country, I need to go see Louis.'

He let her go, as he remained facing the mid-afternoon Manhattan skyline, he shuddered as her warmth left him, _what the hell just happened?_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Quicker than what she thought was appropriate, her walk took her along the corridor down towards Louis' office. Just before she caught sight of her friend sat in his chair, she stopped and slid her back towards the wall. The breath she'd been holding since he'd asked her that question was still suffocating her body. With one exhale, she released it; alongside her feeling of betrayal. She should have just told him there and then. She didn't lie. There wasn't anyone who made her forget about Harvey, but there was one person who nearly did.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As she rounded the corner towards the elevators, feeling the need for fresh air. The streets fifty floors below Harvey, were extremely appealing right now. Suddenly, a familiar British voice echoed around her surroundings as she neared the marbled reception area.

'Donna! There you are!'

Brushing her strawberry red hair away from her face, Donna began to scan the vicinity for the voice she recognised so well.

'Ana?' The redhead beamed, flinging her arms open to greet her friend. 'What are you doing here?'

'Can't I surprise my best American friend?' Ana squeezed her tightly around her body then pulled back just as quickly to examine her. 'You look ...different...' Ana's eyes scanned Donna in a flash but smirked with a knowing wink.

'No, still me,' she tilted her head and smiled. 'When did you? I mean, how did you even know where I would be?'

'Emma,' Ana smiled, 'Your cousin.'

An O of realisation formed on Donna's lips.

'Wait a minute. You never travel alone, you hate to fly. Who did you come with?' Donna felt the lump beginning to rise again. _You've got to be freaking kidding me?_ She thought. _Of all the times and of all the people._ Donna suddenly began to think the universe was well and truly against her now her life had just begun to be perfect.

Ana's face told Donna everything she needed to know. In that moment, Donna suddenly noticed Ana's anxious gaze change direction, her eyes followed her friend's, until they landed on the one person she really didn't want to see that day. Or that year and especially not in her city.

'Thomas?' Donna managed to croak, her wide eyes rapidly darting back to the lobby, as a familiar Tom Ford suit rounded the corner. Harvey.

Shit.


	19. 19 - Escape

**Chapter 19 - Escape**

Donna felt the long stillness in the air, which felt a hell of a lot longer than the split second it actually was, which cloaked the small group.

It took less than a second for Harvey to register Donna's reaction and responded by slowly turning his gaze to the two new faces next to her.

'Harvey!' Donna managed with a little more enthusiasm than he'd expect after the conversation they'd just parted ways on. His eyebrows raised in curiosity as he turned his head back towards her, knowing full well this was not a pitch her voice usually reached. 'This is Ana, my friend from London.' Donna beamed and gabbled erratically as she placed her hand on the shorter woman's arm. She was never one to be caught off guard or to be thrown into a situation where the destination was only downhill. She felt herself bite down on her bottom lip and she flicked her tongue nervously behind it, trying her best to hide her panic from each of them. Her eyes met Harvey's, who had already noticed the man standing to the side, for some reason not yet to be introduced.

Harvey, always the social gentleman, regardless of who it was, held his hand out towards Ana with a Specter smile, 'Ana, how lovely to meet you. I've heard lots about you.'

'Oh, same here Harvey, nice to finally meet you.' She held her smile as Harvey then cast his attention to the tall, dark and chiselled man standing to the left of Ana.

'And is this your..?' Harvey began, unsure to whom this man was, who had obviously made Donna so un-Donna-like for the past minute. His intrigued peaked.

Donna opened her mouth ready to respond, but thankful that Ana managed to beat her to it.

'This is Thomas. My brother.' Ana smiled, 'I can't fly without someone. I hate it. And as Thomas has business in the city anyway, he decided to fly with me.'

Donna shuffled her feet slightly, brushing back her hair from her face to keep her normal poise, trying hard not to bring attention to the pounding sound her heart was suddenly deafening her own ears with keeping a tight smile across her face.

'Thomas Kessler,' he held out his hand towards Harvey, who in turn accepted.

'Harvey Specter,' He mirrored the introduction, 'So, what business brings you to New York Thomas?'

Donna heard the change of tone instantly in Harvey's question. _Shit._

'Real estate. I'm heading up a project in the city this week and have a few final arrangements to take care of.. Or should I say, some loose ends to tie up...' Thomas' deep voice dripping with English charm. Not the stereo-typical English charm either, in fact, he didn't have an upper-class London accent at all, much alike to Ana. He seemed genuine, down to earth and polite. Harvey was always on point for first impressions and so far he couldn't fault Thomas Kessler. Nevertheless, he hadn't failed to noticed the slight glance he made towards Donna after he mentioned 'final arrangements'. Whatever those final arrangements were.

'I hear Donna is working her magic on the offices here too?' Thomas asked as he threw a wide smile across to Donna, who was still stood the other side of Ana in front of the elevators, hands drawn together neatly in front of her body unsure what to do with them if she was completely honest.

'Yes, she's doing an amazing job,' Harvey answered smiling uneasily towards Donna, who noticed the strained, tight lipped smile he usually gave people whilst gauging their intentions.

'She's certainly something!' Thomas beamed as he placed his hands inside the pockets of his cashmere overcoat. 'She redesigned our offices in London to high acclaim.'

'Hmm,' Harvey cast his eyes away from Donna, making it near impossible for her to sense her boyfriend's thoughts.

Almost shattering the awkward silence that was beginning to unfold, a voice sounded, as a younger lawyer exited the elevator behind the small gathering.

'Harvey!' Mike appeared at the exact moment Harvey was about to broach the subject of his girlfriend's level of acquaintance with this tall and handsome Englishman. 'I've been waiting downstairs with Ray, we need to get over to Grifford's office for the Slater deposition by one.' Mike stood in between the elevator doors, one hand keeping them apart in order to hold it for him and his senior partner.

'Nice meeting you Thomas, I'm sure Donna will look after you.' Without a goodbye to anyone else, Harvey turned on his heel and walked into the elevator with Mike. The doors closed shut.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The two men stood together waiting until the ride was over. There was an obvious silence, which Mike had immediately noticed, as soon as Harvey had entered.

'So, who was that?' Mike began intrigued.

'Some friends of Donna's from England.'

'Ok. So why that pensive look?' Mike laughed.

'Because I know people Mike, and I also know Donna. There's something she hasn't told me,' he reached for his tie to loosen it, feeling the heat rise within the small metal box. He tensed his jaw hard and fixed his eyes on the doors in front, waiting for the inevitable ping, which will lead towards the escape he so desperately needed.

'What? Do you think he's more than a friend of Donna's?' Mike risked his luck knowing anytime soon Harvey will close him down like the lawyer he was.

'I don't know Mike, but I'm as sure as hell gonna find out.' The doors opened with that familiar sound and Harvey was first out, striding towards Ray's car with more purpose and vigour than Mike would have expected on the way to a run of the mill merger deposition. However, he guessed his friend's demeanour was nothing to do with the impending deposition.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

'So _that's_ Harvey...' Thomas nodded with a grin, which then began to stretch across his chiselled features. 'Can't see the appeal myself...'

She knew she had to form words right about now, yet they were trapped between her brain and her mouth.

'Wh-? What? I mean, why the hell are you here Thomas?' Donna's cool, calm and collected poise had all but diminished as soon as Harvey had left the fiftieth floor. It was obvious who out of the two people in front of her the question was directed at.

'Ana needed company,' Thomas smiled, 'And remember the construction project in Brooklyn? Well, it seems it's near completion so, being the CEO, I would actually like to see first hand what my company have invested in.' He smiled nonchalantly, making it clear not to address the real inclination behind Donna's question.

'Don't give me that crap, I know exactly why you're here. Here. In this office!' Donna moved a step closer towards Kessler, fists beginning to ball as she restrained them to her sides.

'Donna, I'm sorry, he said he wanted to come with me, what could I say?' Ana interjected with a genuine apologetic half-smile.

'Really! Really?' Donna threw her glare towards her friend, 'Ana, you of all people should have known this...' Donna motioned between the three of them with her finger, 'Would not go well!' She let out an exasperated sigh. 'You know what? Whatever. It was good to see you Thomas,' her voice covered with insincerity as she turned back towards Harvey's office. 'Ana, I'd love to catch up later. Alone, preferably.' She called back over her shoulder. 'Call me.'

And with that, Donna had gathered back her integrity, self restraint and calmness and strode back down the hallway.

With a gentle thud, she collapsed back on to Harvey's closed glass door, her heart beating three times it's natural rhythm, the pounding reverberating in her ears. She lifted her hands and hovered them in front of her, witnessing their cold shakiness. After a moment of quiet, the last few minutes began to replay back clearly in her head, swirling and rewinding like a torturous carousel. Reviewing in detail the look on Harvey's face as he turned towards the elevator. She needed to be with him, explain to him exactly what just happened. But she knew Harvey, and she knew she would be the last person he needed to speak to right now. With a deep breath, she flopped down heavily onto the couch and placed her head between her fingertips trying hard to keep stray tears locked away. Although Harvey Specter was the main reason she wanted to come home, Thomas Kessler could have been the man to have changed her mind.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Her head snapped up as she felt a presence in the doorway. Her dark haired friend hovered tentatively, half in, half out. She wandered fully into the office, gently closing the door behind her.

'Are you ok?' Rachel began to walk over to where Donna was sat, smoothing down her pencil skirt as she lowered herself down. 'What was all that about?'

Still trying to hold in her tears, whilst holding her hand to her nose, fighting them to stay hidden. It was no use, tears had already started to find their way down her cheeks, writing white lines through her make up, revealing her innocent freckles to the world. With a sniff and a quick wipe to remove the offending droplets, she straighten up and took a shaky breath in.

'Oh Rach,' she began, croaky yet strong, 'I don't even know where to start. You leave a country, hoping to leave the past behind you. Then you have to leave the country you ran to, to leave the past behind you again when you realise that you love the first person you left in the first country.' She let out a sob-filled laugh while the absurdity and confusing state of her words sank in. 'Then the son of a bitch comes here and bites you in the ass!' She threw her hands up in the air in front of her, causing Rachel to flinch back slightly, then she took her friend's shaking hand and held it in hers.

'You weren't to know Donna,' Rachel soothed, pulling her best friend's hand closer.

'I should have been honest with Harvey from the start. His face Rach, I've never seen him look like that before. I knew straight away; he can read me better than anyone.' She continued, after wiping more rebellious tears away. 'He told me about Scottie right after I confronted him about her. I should have told him then about Thomas. I didn't think I'd ever see him again after I left the UK, I never thought it was a big deal once I was here. To be honest, I was so wrapped up in wanting to be with Harvey, Thomas didn't even enter my mind. And now, here he is, standing in the middle of the foyer, in Harvey's firm, like he's taking claim of me.'

'Why have you never told me about him? We spoke all the time!' Rachel's confused face questioning Donna's. Donna used a small, slightly embarrassed smile to acknowledge Rachel's question.

'Because there was nothing to tell, before I realised he felt more for me than I did for him, I ended it. For a brief moment I tried to forget Harvey, I did. But after meeting Scottie in London, Ana, Thomas' sister, told him all about what she had said about Harvey and then that's when it all changed. He became jealous, possessive and kept judging me on all of my decisions. I'd had enough. Part of me couldn't believe that, even three and a half thousand miles away, Harvey Goddamn Specter could still influence my lovelife! And that's when I knew.' She shrugged her shoulder and folded the tissue she had been using to wipe her eyes.

'Knew what?' Rachel pushes further, concerned for her friend.

'That I needed to come home. I needed him. Oh Rach, I need to speak to him.'

'Look,' Rachel bounced up and placed herself in front of Donna, 'You've nearly finished in here, how about I help you with the finishing touches and we go back to yours and put a few bottles of wine to good use? What do you say?'

'I say, I like your line of thinking Zane,' Donna couldn't resist a smile as she let Rachel pull her up off the new brushed leather couch.

They spent the next hour placing the rest of the vinyls on Harvey's new shelving unit and unpacking his new table and chairs.

'He's going to love this Donna, it's amazing!'

'I know,' she smiled tightly as she took in the newly designed and decorated office. 'I really wanted to be here when he saw it.'

'Well, how about we text him and let him know it's finished.' Rachel handed Donna's phone to her from the the table.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

'Oh my god really?' Donna laughed, 'What happened then?'

'Mike left the bar without telling Louis, who ended up staying there all night and didn't even realise it was a gay bar!'

'Oh Rach, that's hilarious!' She tucked her cream, ruffled sweater around her as she grasped her wine with both hands, legs pulled in close underneath her. 'I so needed this distraction. I've missed you. We need a Harriet and Michelle night out!'

'Name the night!' Rachel grinned splashing more Bordeaux into their glasses as the sat side by side on the couch in Donna's apartment. They'd left the firm after finishing Harvey's office and Rachel decided to finish her day early to spend time with her friend, being that she really did need company right now.

'Has he replied yet?' Rachel asked leaning over towards Donna's phone, which was still sat on the end of the couch.

'No,' Donna sighed, yet trying not to sound too worried, 'I'm sure he's busy and hasn't checked his phone. He will.' She tried to convince herself, as she swigged generously on her freshly poured glass of red.

'Right, I'm ordering food, do you want any?' Rachel asked as she jumped to her feet trying to lift the mood.

'Thai? I've been craving those Chi Red Noodles from the Thai on 32nd.'

Rachel's nose told Donna everything she needed to know about Rachel's answer.

'What?' Donna laughed.

'What? That shitty Thai place?' Rachel scoffed, beginning to dial the takeout on her cell.

Donna smiled at the memory, 'Funny that,' she looked down into her wine, 'Harvey always said the same thing about that place.'

'Finally!' Rachel exclaimed, 'I agree with something Harvey Specter thinks!'

Donna laughed and threw the grey and white tasseled cushion towards her friend, who expertly dodged it while trying to order their food.

As Donna stood up to pick up the cushion three soft knocks echoed through her livingroom. She looked towards the door waiting to hear it again, she recognised that knock. It didn't take long for the same sound to repeat itself.

Donna caught Rachel's eye and nodded an answer to an unspoken question.

She placed her wine down on the table and went towards the door.


	20. 20 - You Complete Me

**Chapter 20 - You Complete Me**

Well, she definitely wasn't expecting that.

Just before opening the door, whilst slowly inhaling a calming breath, she grabbed and held the door handle for a few moments to collect herself. She peered back towards Rachel, who was wide eyed and eager to find out who was at the door. After a little encouraging nod from her friend, Donna pulled her door open and _he_ was there. He was soon becoming a familiar fixture in the doorframe of 206, more so lately than he's ever been, still looking beyond words handsome in his finely tailored dark grey suit and black tie.

'Harvey, I'm...' she began with a mumble, not sure on what to even say as she caught sight of a hand-tied bunch of peonies in front of her, which had taken her attention and smelt amazing.

'Shh, no. Not yet.' He lifted his hand slowly to her mouth and placed his finger gently on her lips. She resisted the delicious temptation to kiss it, as she wasn't sure on his next move or what he was even thinking.

'Before you tell me what you're going to tell me and before I ask what I want to ask, we have something way more important to do...'

Donna looked sheepishly to the side of her, knowing Harvey was unaware of Rachel's presence in the next room.

'Umm,' Donna bit her bottom lip gently, while figuring out how this was going to unfold. 'Rachel's here, so I don't think...'

He chuckled, 'That won't be an issue.'

'Really?' Her eyebrow quirked wondering what this man was implying and throwing him a ' _what are you talking about Specter'_ look.

'I do believe you wanted to show me something? I also believe I'm allowed in my own office now?' His Cheshire Cat grin lit up his face as he passed Donna her favourite flowers.

'You got my text.' It wasn't a question. She smiled as she took the peonies from his hand.

'I got your text.' He confirmed using the same non questioning tone, still smiling. 'Now, as much as I'd love to stand in your doorway all evening, Ray is waiting downstairs to take us to the office.'

'Have you not been back yet?' Her head tilting slightly in confusion.

'Are you kidding me?' He smirked, 'Do you know how much shit my interior designer would give me if I saw it first without her? She can be quite the hardass you know.' She pursed her lips together, holding back her laugh. 'Yeah, damn straight! Well, your _hardass_ interior designer needs to get her coat.'

As Donna stepped back inside, Harvey followed her in and waited in the entrance hallway.

'Hey Rachel,' he acknowledged the shadow, which he knew was hovering around the corner of the living room listening to their encounter.

Sheepishly, she peeked out, red wine firmly gripped in her hand with a grin on her face.

'Hey Harvey, didn't see you there...' she winced.

'Rach, I'm so sorry. You can stay if you want, but I just need to go to the firm with Harvey.'

'No worries, I'll be fine. Although, I can't promise I won't try on your shelf of Manolos and that new green dress I was eyeing up earlier...'

Donna laughed, 'Have fun Rach.'

'I suppose I'll take our shitty Thai home to Mike,' She placed her wine down on the table.

'Really?' Harvey finally spoke, 'She talked you into that place?' He cringed.

'Sadly yes, but no worries Mike will eat it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After grabbing her coat and zipping up her long black boots, Donna headed out of the door, closely followed by Harvey.

The journey to the office seemed to last a little longer than what she'd expected, mainly because they were both avoiding the conversation that they each knew they were going to have at some point that evening. But for now, silence had never been so golden.

The metal doors parted and opened up the foyer of PSL; the place where only a mere few hours ago they were last stood together in a somewhat compromising gathering, which had yet to be mentioned.

'I really think we shoul...' Donna began again after sensing the tension building on the elevator ride up. She didn't need to finish, Harvey stopped her.

'No, not before you get to show me why apparently everyone in London thinks you're amazing,' he pulls her towards him by her waist with a gentle smile and almost whispers in her ear, even though there's no one around. 'But I knew how amazing you were from the moment I first met you.' Donna saw straight through he's attempt at making a point of what Thomas had said. On his instruction, she brushed over it and decided not to comment.

'Well. I hope you're not expecting a giant pink ribbon and big scissors...' she looped her arm through his and walked with him down to his newly Donna'ed office.

'Damn it.' He laughed as the approached his glass door. 'I'd been practising,' he smirked as they walked past her old desk.

She eyed him suspiciously, knowing full well he was trying to lighten the mood. A little squeeze of his hand relaxed her as she took a deep breath.

'Well, as promised, I have worked my Donna magic and now you have an office that finally fits the decade we are in...'

He tilted his head slightly with an amused smile, licking his lips, desperately trying not to kiss her before actually seeing what she was obviously so proud of. With a flick of the switch outside the door, Harvey's office lit up serenely with warm, low levelled lighting, accentuating his main areas; his desk, the black brushed leather couch and the table. He was impressed, he took in each detail she had so precisely placed and knew how much thought and time had gone into his new designs.

'Don't worry, not a scratch on your Miles Davis,' she grinned as he smoothed his hand over the dark mahogany shelf which housed his most prized collection.

'I hope so too, but you've obviously learned from last time,' he threw her a smirk as he placed both hands along the back of his new couch.

'Donna, I don't know what to say,'

'That makes a change...' she moved a small lamp on his desk so slightly anyone wouldn't have noticed the difference, but she did.

His jaw fixed and his dark eyes draw to hers, 'Donna,' his voice losing the recent joviality, 'this is perfect, and it proves how much you know me and even before I saw it finished, I knew it would be. Because it's you. You make everything amazing including us and especially me.' He stepped towards her, his hands fixing at her waist pulling her closer to graze his lips across hers. She allowed his mouth to cover hers as he kissed her, lightly, slowly still fixed on her eyes.

'I mean it Donna, we have something that so many people wish they had. I'm not worried about anyone,' he answered her thoughts like he was reading her mind. She felt her breath hitch, his words making her heart leap out of her chest, her whole body melting against his. She weaved her arms up around his neck and pulled him closer, deepening the kiss again, sweeping her hands through his hair, dishevelling each strand.

For a moment, she pulled away. 'I should have said something before, when you told me what happened with Scottie, but I just... I was in the moment with you. You were all that I was thinking of, whatever happened in London stayed there for me.'

'But does Kessler know that?' his eye brow rising questionably as he drew circles on her hip with his thumb.

'I don't know what he was playing at today. We spent time together in London, it was nice... but,' she brushed her hand gently across his cheek, feeling the beginning of a stubble growth, 'he wasn't you.'

His lips crashed back on to hers, claiming her mouth, tasting deeper with each brush of his tongue against hers. He pulled her tighter, letting her feel his warmth and the security of never letting her go again.

'For the past few years I've had something missing, all along I knew it was you. No one will cause me to question that Donna. You complete me.'

She smiled at his words, her breath caught in her throat, taking in his handsome face in the soft light. 'You're it for me. You're my everything.'

After what seemed like an expanse on time, Donna suddenly pulled away.

'Hey mister,' she tapped his shoulder, 'you do realise though for the next week, I'm going to be all Louis's?'

'Yes, I do believe he emailed me a timetable for visitation rights...' he laughed as he nodded towards his laptop, which Donna had replaced from Jessica's office onto his own desk.

'Well, with you being the best closer the city has ever seen, I'm sure you can find some loopholes in that...?'

'Damn straight I will,' he gently pulled her towards him. 'Now, how about we go back and order some decent Thai food and I thank you properly for my new office?'

'Sounds good to me Specter.'


End file.
